Christmas NCIS style
by StephNCIS
Summary: It's nearly Christmas and the team have a case that they can't solve until the FBI help. A air/road trip later and a lot of snow see 2 agents having fun and getting very close in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS New Orleans or it characters, I just borrow them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Since it's only a couple of week till Christmas I had to do a Christmas and snow story. It will be a multi-chapter but not sure how many yet. Leave me some reviews please and let me know what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

It was the week before Christmas and their current case was kicking their ass. Every lead they followed went cold or was false. They seemed to be going round in circles and it was really starting to annoy them all. They had been working on this 3 days now and nothing new had come up. Loretta had told them all she could from the body and Sebastian had done his thing in the lab. They had all the info they were going to get from the crime scene and the dead mans car but zip leads on who killed him and why. Dwayne Pride stood up from his desk and walked toward the door saying he was away to stretch his legs. Chris LaSalle was sat at his desk with a bunch of files laid out looking at them but not really seeing then and Meredith Brody was sat at her desk with her arms on the desk and her head resting on them half asleep. After 3 days spent going home past midnight and being back at 8am everyone was running on empty or near enough. Chris looked over at his half asleep partner and seeing the way she was slumped at her desk nearly asleep he called over to her

"Why not go upstairs and crash on the sofa bed for a couple of hours, sure Pride won't mind and it's not like were 'gettin' anywhere fast anyway".

"I might just do that, sure Pride won't mind?" she asked standing up and stretching.

"No go on up, at this rate I might just join you as this is getting me no where" pointing to the files all over his desk.

"Well tell pride where I am and thanks Chris" she yawned as she walked up the stairs dragging her tired aching feet.

Walking through the door she saw the sofa bed was all ready out and the blankets were dumped on one side of it. She presumed Pride had never made it home the last few nights if not longer than that. Sitting on the bed she kicked her shoes off and lay down pulling one of the crumpled blankets over and covering herself. She knew it would not take long to fall asleep as her eyes were so heavy and she felt so drained. Within minutes of lying down sure enough so was fast asleep finally catching up on some much needed sleep.

Half an hour after leaving and 20 minutes after Merri had gone upstairs Dwayne Pride came back in looking slightly refreshed. Seeing Merri's desk empty he looked at Chris who tipped his head towards the upstairs and stood up stretching.

"I give up, my eye's are 'starten' to hurt from 'readen' the same thing and not seeing any of it. I sent Merri for a little power nap, saves 'sleepen' at her desk" he yawned.

"Why don't you go up and get a little rest, you look ready to drop as well. Maybe we need to step back a little and come back with fresh eye's" Dwayne said heading towards the kitchen.

"Cheers I might just do that as am no good down here" Chris yawned again as he walked towards the stairs.

Climbing the stairs he walked in to the back room quietly as he knew Merri would be asleep. Walking in he saw her lying on her front with the blanket kicked off and her vest top riding up from wriggling to get comfortable. It gathered up just above her abdomen so Chris could see half her back and her full stomach. He walked round the bed and sat in the chair next to it taking his shoes off. Looking at the sleeping form of his partner he realized how peaceful she looked lying there. Looking at the slender form of her legs leading to her tight well-formed ass, up to her slim waist which he now had very nice view of due to her top moving. She was one very sexy women there was no denying it. If things had been different he would have most defiantly dated her. Getting his thoughts back to the reason he came up here, he sat on the empty side of the bed causing the bed to move. Merri rolled over and was now lying on her back half asleep. Leaning over to her he whispered

"OK if I join you please, Pride says we need a break and I need some sleep to" watching to see if she heard him.

Opening her eye's slightly she nodded and mumbled something that was a cross between yes and fine then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Lying on the bed he made sure not to nudge her or invade her space as he rolled on his side to face her. Watching her sleep he realized how tired he was so closing his eye's he followed his partner in to a deep sleep.

Pride walked up the stairs 3 hours or so after sending Chris up to get sleep with 2 big coffee cups in his hand and a couple of bowls of steaming soup. He walked in and put the tray on the table before looked over at the 2 sleeping agents. They were both facing inwards and were tangled in the same blanket with random feet sticking out the bottom. From where he stood he could not see whose arms were where but he was sure that under the blanket Chris had his arm draped loosely over Merri's waist and that her head was resting near if not on Chris's chest. Stepping back he cleared his throat and said as loud as he could

"Wakey wakey, coffee and food on the table guy's. See you both down stairs when your done" leaving the room to let them wake up and eat.

They both started to stir when the loud voice interrupted their sleep. The first thing Merri noticed was the smell of Chris's after shave in very close proximity to her nostrils and a arm lying lose over her waist. It was then she also noticed that she had a hold of a warm firm hand in her's. Opening her eye's she looked straight in to the face of a sleepy Chris LaSalle. The first thing Chris noticed when he woke was the fact he had a hold of a small hand in his and his arm was draped loss over a very naked waist. The second was the head with short dark hair resting on his chest. Opening his eyes fully he looked down to see Merri's dark brown eye's looking up at him.

"Well that was a nice nap and a even better wake up. You make a nice snuggle buddy, thanks for sharing Merri" Chris yawned as he slowly drew his arm from Merri's waist and ghosted his fingers across her bare skin.

Merri laughed and feeling his fingers ghost across her skin she shivered at the contact.

"Your not a bad snuggle buddy yourself and your welcome. Shall we get up cause I am sure there was something said about food and coffee" as she stretched out and sat up.

Getting out of bed she slipped her shoes back on and stood up. Walking over to the table she picked up a cup and took a drink of the coffee then set it on the table. Taking one of the bowls she placed it next to her coffee and sat down. Tasting it she let out a low approving sound and looking over at Chris who was still lying on the bed she told him

"If you don't get up before I am finished mine I swear I will eat your's" laughing as Chris sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

Chris padded over to the table and sat down next to Merri. Even though there was plenty seats he felt the need to sit beside her. Taking his soup and coffee he tasted the soup and he had to agree it did taste really nice. Looking over at Merri who had finished her soup and was now sat with her coffee in he hand leaning back against the chair. As he finished his soup he turned to her and there legs brushed together as he moved round. He was sure the skin beneath his pants scorched a little at the touch. Looking at Merri he was sure she felt it due to the way she drew in a sharp breath.

"So what have you got planed for Christmas if we ever get this cased solved in time" Chris asked trying to find out if his partner had plans.

"Not sure yet, I have the usual invite home for Christmas but I will not be going. My parents drinking and fighting is not something I want to see again if I have the choice. I may stay here and be a loner and have a quite few days with a book and some good movie's. What about you? You away for Christmas to spend time with the family?" she said knowing he loved to go home.

"Not this year, everyone is either married with kids or has kids and I am getting sick of being asked when I will settle down and have kids. It was ok a few years back but now I am older everyone thinks I need a wife and kids to enjoy Christmas. I was thinking of getting away for a few days to somewhere quite and just relax" Chris told her felling very dejected at the fact he was alone at Christmas.

They both sat in silence lost in the own thoughts of how miserable it would be on their own if they were done with this case in time. If they weren't done at work then at least they could spend it together working. It was very depressing for them both. Just then Dwayne came in and pulled them both from the thoughts.

"So I just got a call from for the FBI, Tobais Fornell wants a conference call so come and lets see if he can be any help as we are going nowhere".

Letting Merri go first Chris followed her out with Dwayne behind and down the stairs where they all stopped in front of the plasma. Picking up the remote Dwayne aimed it at the plasma and up popped Fornell's face.

"Evening Tobais, Please tell me this phone call is going to bring me some good news as I sure as hell need it" Dwayne said to man on the screen.

"Well it depends if you want a road trip or not. When you put the DNA samples in the database it brought a red flag up on are system. The person your after is also wanted by the FBI in connection with a few cases we have. The only problem is we need him to lead us to his source before he can be taken down. If you can meet us when we take him down which should be tomorrow or the next day then you can have first stab then get yourself back home for the holiday's".

"Sounds good to us, were do we meet up then Tobais?" Dwayne said looking round at his agents who were standing just back from him.

"Lets hope you guys like snow as we are away to Michigan, reports and itel show he's waiting somewhere in Hurron Manistee National Forest to meet his source there. We have you booked on flight to meet us so see you in few yours. Details are being sent to you now and don't forget to pack the snow boots, its bad up there this year" Tobais laughed as the screen went blank when the call was ended.

"Well come on lets go pack are bags and meet back here in and hour or just after. We are booked on a flight in 2 hours so no wasting time. You heard Tobais, pack for winter as its mighty cold up there now with plenty snow. You never know, we may get at white Christmas after all". Dwayne said as he picked his keys up and headed for the door.

Chris and Merri looked at each other and walked to their desks each picking their own keys and heading to the door.

"This should be fun, never had snow for awhile. Fancy making snow angels and building a snowman Merri. Even a good old snowball fight if you game to be beaten" Chris chuckeld as he saw Merri looking at him

"What! You never played in the snow and had a snowball fight? Looks like you got a lot to learn" Chris added as he climbed in his car to head home and pack.

Merri climbed in her car and went home to gather her stuff together. She was a city girl who didn't do snow. Remembering what Dwayne and Tobais had said she went and dug around in her wardrobe to see what warm clothes she had. Right at the back of the wardrobe was a couple of old sweaters and some sweat pants. Taking them out she threw them on the bed. Looking through her other clothes she found some long sleeve tops which could pass as warm if need be. Carrying them over to the bed she went and got her underwear out and put that with the clothes. She had plenty warm pyjamas so that was no problem. Once all her clothes were piled up she went and got her wash stuff and towels and put them on the bed. Grabbing a bag out the hall closet she dumped everything in it and zipped it up. On the way out the door she picked up the warmest coat she had and a pair of boots. Squeezing them in the bag she zipped it up and chucked it in the trunk of the car. Going back to the house she grab her purse and locking the door behind her she got in the car and drove back to the office.

Pulling up at the office she saw she was last one back. Getting out the car she went round and opened the trunk and was about to get her bag when a hand appeared from behind her and grabbed the bag. Turning she saw Chris standing just behind her as he reached in and got her bag out the trunk. He carried it towards Dwayne car and put it in the trunk with the other 2 bags there. Merri shut the trunk of her car and locked it. Walking over to where Dwayne and Chris were standing Merri stood waiting to see if they were ready. Dwayne gave them both their plane tickets and checked to make sure the office was locked up.

Walking back to the car he caught the back end of the argument between Chris and Merri over who was riding shot gun. He took it by the hand waving it was a game of rock, paper, scissors that decided who won. Seeing the look of triumph on Merri's face he gathered that she won as she dived in the passenger seat and left Chris standing. Chris got in the back of the car and they both sat waiting for Dwayne to get in. Dwayne climbed in and started the engine reversing out the car park. Heading to the airport Chris told everyone tales of being a child and playing in the snow with his brother when he visited family. Dwayne had experience of snow due to work so that just left Merri with no experience of snow.

When they arrived at the airport Dwayne parked the car and the 3 of them got out and going to the trunk they got there bags. Finding their departure gate and checking their luggage in they went for coffee till their flight was called. Once their flight was called the 3 agents made their way back to their gate and boarded the plane. Once on board they found there seats and with Merri at the window, Chris in the middle and Dwayne on the end they put their seat belts and waited to take off. As the plane went along the run way Merri looked out the window and taking one last glance at the sunshine she closed her eyes hoping they would not have to put up with the snow for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I am trying to get this done before Christmas but I can't promise it will be all get done. Thanks you for the reviews so far, I love reading them so please leave me more if you can.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

As the plane landed Merri looked out the window and was greeted with a view that was a mix of black and white. The black of the run way stood out against the white snow piled along the sides where it had been cleared. The snow-covered everything except the run way. It was not snowing now but the sky looked thick and grey coloured as if it could snow any minute. Looking at Chris she saw the big smile on his face as he saw all the snow outside. He looked like a child on Christmas morning waiting to see what Santa had brought him. Given the chance he would be off the plane and playing in the huge piles along the run way if he could. As people started to get off they all stood and picking up their hand luggage and followed behind in to the airport.

Once inside they went to the carousel to wait for their luggage to appear before going too find the transport that had been arrange to take them where they needed to be. When Merri's bag appeared she quickly took it and opened it to pull out her coat and boots. Chris couldn't help but laugh as he watched her. When his bag arrived he said something to Pride and disappeared towards the shops and restrooms. Dwayne's bag was the last one to arrive so picking it off the carousel he looked at Merri then started to make his way toward the exit.

The airport was covered in decorations ready for Christmas. A huge tree had been chopped down from a near by wood and decorated with bright coloured baubles and bright coloured flashing lights. Sat upon the top was a silver star that looked like it twinkled with the lights on the tree. At the foot of the tree sat a nativity scene with all the trimmings. At the front sat a selection of animals with shepherds between them. There was the 3 wise men each carrying their gifts and nestled right at the back was Mary and Joseph stood looking in to the small manger where the baby Jesus lay. It was beautiful scene and a true reminder what Christmas was about. Seeing people rush past carrying bright parcels to take to family and loved got Merri thinking of how lonely Christmas could be. Walking over to Pride where was standing at the exit she felt sad that even if they finished this case in time she had no one to go home to or hang decorations with. Maybe next year she sighed.

At the exit Chris was waiting for them with a plastic carrier bag in his hand. He had put his coat on and was sporting a blue wolley beanie hat and matching blue gloves. Merri looked him up and down and had to admit he looked very sexy in his hat and she was kind of jealous of how warm and snug he looked. Dwayne turned to both of his agents and asked if they were ready just as he stepped forward and the front doors opened. The freezing air that rushed in hit Merri like a freight train and she shivered and hunched her shoulders trying to fend it off. This was not going to be fun at all she thought as she dashed out behind Dwayne and Chris towards the waiting car. Throwing her bag in the trunk as quick as she could she got in the car and closed the door behind her. At least it was warm in the car, that was until Chris opened the other door to get in and wind whistled through. Once everyone was inside the car set off towards the national park and there accomadation which Merri hoped had a nice fire she could thaw out in front off.

2 hours in to the 3 and a half hour drive Chris had fallen asleep with his head against the window. Dwayne also looked like he was asleep in the front seat which left Merri sitting looking out the window at the never ending blanket of white. It didn't look like it had snowed for a few days as all the roads were clear and slush free. Even though she had her coat on with the hood up and the heating was on full in the car she was still freezing. How on earth she was going to be able to work in this she had no idea. Hugging herself she shivered for the millionth time since she got off the plane.

" You still cold? I thought you might have warmed up a bit since we got in the car" Chris said making her jump as she thought he was asleep.

"How can anyone warm up in this weather? I shiver just looking at the snow. I swear I will never ever complain when its to hot every again" Merri said as her teeth chattered as she spoke.

Chris sat forward and took his coat off then lay it across his front like a blanket. Taking his gloves off he put them in the pockets of the coat then turned to Merri

"Take you coat off and come sit next to me and we will see if we can get you a little warmer" Chris told her as he lifted the edge of his make shift blanket up.

Merri took her seat belt off and removed her coat as she shuffled across towards Chris. When she was right next to him he pulled his coat over her and used her coat across their legs. He then slotted his right arm over her shoulders and pulled her tight against her side. Putting her seat belt back on under the coats she lay against Chris's side and tried to get as much of her body to touch his as possible. Chris brushed his hand over hers and was shocked at how cold they actual were. Taking one hand at a time in between his hands he brought them up to his mouth and blew warm air across them at the same time as rubbing them. Slowly he felt them warming up and looking at Merri who he was sure was trying to fuse herself to his side, he could see she had stopped shivering and seemed to be warming up. All to soon they had arrived at Huron national forest and parked up in front of 3 log cabins.

2 of the cabins lights were on but the other sat in darkness. Un-doing their seat belts Chris helped Merri put her coat back on zip it then reached for the carrier bag that was at his feet. Reaching in to the bag he pulled out what looked like a huge ball of bright red wool. Merri looked at the red mass then back at Chris. It turned out it was not a ball of wool but a Hat, scarf and pair of gloves. Taking the items one at a time he wrapped the scarf round Merri's neck then placed the hat on her head. He held the gloves out one at a time and she slotted her hands in. Making sure she was wrapped up he sat back and looked at her.

"There you go, that should keep you a little warmer than you were" giving a little tug to the hat making sure it came down over her ears.

What Chris didn't say was how cute she looked and how good the colour looked on her. Getting out the car Chris pulled his gloves on and went round to the trunk to get his bag and picked Merri's up since he was there. Merri got out the car and the cold air hit her and set her shivering again. As they got there bags one of the Cabin doors opened and out came Tobias Fornell followed by what they presumed was 2 of his agents. The 3 of them set off up the path towards the men coming down it, meeting them half way.

"Lets get you guys settled in and we can go over the plans when that's done" Tobias told the 3 NCIS agents as he turned towards the un-light cabin.

They followed Tobias up through the snow and up the stairs of the cabin. Tobias pulled a key out his pocket and un-locked the door. Pushing the door open he steeped inside and the others came in with Chris shutting the door as he entered. Tobias stepped to the right and flicked a switch which turned the lights on in the hall way.

"Everything is stocked up, wood by the fire, food in the cupboards for a week and bedding is in the closet ready. You got an hour to settle in and then we got a briefing in the middle cabin, don't be late" and with that Tobias turned and left.

"Right let's get sorted out. Chris you do the fire, I'll make some food and Merri you dump the bags down the hall and then give Chris a hand " Dwayne instructed the 2 agents before he disappeared in to the kitchen.

Chris took his coat, hat and gloves off and hung them on the coat rail in the kitchen before he went in the lounge to start the fire. Merri on the other hand left all her outdoor clothes on and picking up Dwayne and Chris bag she carried then down the hall and put then in the first 2 rooms she came to. Going back to pick her bag up she carried it and put that in the only other empty bedroom left. As she came back down the hall and entered the lounge the heat from the fire hit her instantly and she walked over and sat down next to Chris who was still slotting logs on to the fire to get it going properly.

As the heat started to sink through the many layers Merri had on she started to remove some. First was her gloves, then hat and scarf which was finally followed by her coat. Turning to Chris she saw the way the light from the fire flickered across his face and shone in his eyes and how the muscles in his armed moved as he stoked the fire. He was one hell of a sexy guy and she could not for the life of her work out how he was still single. Chris felt her watching him so turned and looked at her. She seemed lost in thought as she had a far away look in her eyes. Giving her a nudge she was brought back to the present and when she realized she was being watched she went slightly red at being caught.

"I never did thank you for the hat, scarf and gloves did I. That was really nice of you to think about me freezing my ass off in this arctic weather" as she spoke she reached across and squeezed his hand which he was pleased to feel was still warm.

Dwayne choses that moment to put his head round the door to tell them dinner was ready. Merri pulled her hand back quickly and stood up before offering her hand out to help Chris stand. Walking in to the kitchen they found Dwayne sitting at the table with dishes of food placed in the middle for them to help themselves. The food smelt amazing so they practical ran to get seated and tuck in. Neither of them spoke as they ate, the only noise came from Dwayne laughing as he watched them fight over who got the last spoon full of curry out the bowl.

"That was amazing Pride, thank you. I may just have to come live with you as I can't cook to save my life unless it comes with microwave instructions " Merri told Dwayne as she stood to clear away the plates.

"Your welcome to come over any time Brody just give me some warning so I can go shopping first" Dwayne said as he stood and passed her the empty bowls from the middle of the table.

Chris was just finishing his meal when Dwayne looked at his watch and told them both it was time to go. Chris stood and put his empty plate in the sink then followed Merri out the kitchen. Merri went in to the living room to get her coat and Chris got his from the coat rack. As they bundled up to go back outside Dwayne came out the kitchen with his coat on as he had it on the back of his dining chair. As Merri put her gloves on Dwayne opened the door and stepped out side followed by Chris and finally Merri. Once they were all out Dwayne closed the door and locked it with the key Tobias passed him on the way out. The 3 of the walked down the steps and through the thick snow that lay between the 2 cabins. Once they reached the other cabin they stamped their feet at the top of the stairs and went inside.

Inside there must have been about 15 to 20 people crammed in to one room. They all had FBI written somewhere on their clothing. Removing their outdoor gear the 3 NCIS agents filled in to the room and stood near the front so they could see and be seen.

"Well that's everyone here now so lets just start. This here is the man we are all after" Tobias told the room at large pointing to the large projector screen that had been set up. "We all want this man alive if possible as he has a lot to answer for both FBI and NCIS wise. He is staying at a cabin the other end of the forest under a false name and is due to check out in 2 days. We presume that whatever he is planning to do will be done tomorrow and then leave the day after. We have people surrounding the place incase he go's early but if not we will all be on shift duty tomorrow ready to take him down when he does his deal. We suspect he will wait till night fall so most of you will not be need till then. That said stay ready incase it all kicks off earlier. As you can all see we have are friends from NCIS here wanting to question are man as well. When we get him we will give them first go so they can be done and go home before we take him back to DC with us. Any questions?...No good, see you all tomorrow " and with that Tobias walked towards Dwayne.

"See you all tomorrow, pick up a radio on the way out so you can be kept in the loop and try not to get to cold over night " and bidding them all good night he walked away.

Dwayne looked at his team and then headed for the door picking a radio up as he left. The other's followed behind and shut the door when they left. Tropping back through the snow the thought entered Merri's head to skip sleeping in a bed and crash out in front of the fire. As they followed Dwayne up the stairs and in to the cabin they were all pleased to be able to shut the door and be back in the warm. Dwayne took his coat off and headed to the kitchen while Chris and Merri both removed there coats and headed down the hall to their bedrooms.

Merri showed Chris which room she had put his bag then went it to the room directly opposite his. Closing the door she switched the light on and had a look around. It was a small room with a double bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers in. Going over to shut the curtains she flicked the switch on the small heater to get some heat in to the room. Picking her back up off the floor she dug around for her pyjamas and a jumper before dumping the bag back on the floor. Quickly pulling off her clothes she put her pyjamas on and pulled the jumper on as extra warmth. Looking in the wardrobe she found the bedding Tobias had mentioned and pulled it out. She looked at the thin sheets and 2 blankets that were supposed to keep her warm over night and they idea of sleeping in front off the fire came back to her. Dumping the bedding on the bed she turned and switched the light off before leaving the room.

Going in to the living room she found both Chris and Dwayne sat in front of the fire. They had rearranged the furniture to make room for the couch and a chair up beside the fire. Dwayne was sat in the chair while Chris lay on the couch. Seeing Merri come in Chris sat up slightly to make room for her. Sitting down she saw a mug of steaming hot coco on the table and looking between the men she saw they had one each. Picking the cup up see nodded a thank you at Dwayne knowing he would have been the one to make it. Taking a sip was like drinking a bar of chocolate itself. It was the best hot coco she had every tasted. Sitting back she drank her coco slowly and enjoyed the heat washing over her from the fire.

Dwayne stood up and told the others he was away to bed. They both wished him good night and went back to sitting in silence enjoying the warm coco and the heat from the fire. Merri felt her eyes grow heavy as tiredness creeped up on her. Next thing she knew a hand was resting on hers and removing the cup she held. Opening her eyes she saw Chris was right next her taking the cup. Yawning she stretched out and shook herself awake a little.

"Why don't you go to bed your shattered" Chris said quietly as he sat back down next to her after putting the cup on the table.

"I would but its freezing back there and them blankets wont keep me warm. I might just stay here and keep warm " she told Chris who was now sitting a little closer.

"I would say share with me as I take it we both got the same bedding but my room only has a single bed " Chris said looking a little dejected at the fact he couldn't share.

"My room has a double in, I didn't realise that the rooms had different size beds in. You wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me to share the blankets?" She asked Chris hoping he would say they could share.

"Why would I mind sharing a bed with a beautiful women to snuggle next to keep me warm. I would be mad turning down an offer like that " Chris said laughing when he saw the red flush creep up Merri's cheeks.

"Come on, I will meet you in your room after I grab the blankets from mine" Chris told her as he stood up and walked towards the bedrooms.

Merri followed behind him to her room and set about making the bed. The thought of Chris sharing her bed was giving her butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a school girl on her first date with her secret crush. Just then there was a knock on the door and Chris walked in carrying the blankets off his bed. Dropping them on the bed he helped finish make it and made sure they had used all the blankets. He had been changed and was now standing in a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. The t-shirt was a tight fit and sat on his body magnifying the muscles on his chest and stomach. He must work out a lot to keep them that taught she thought nearly drooling as she pictured running her fingers over his bare skin to feel the muscles play under her touch.

She was pulled back from her day dreaming by a hand waving in front of her face. Looking at the hand then at Chris she went red again at being caught day dreaming.

"Welcome back, must have been somewhere special to get that smile on your face. You getting in to bed or going to stand there all night?" Chris asked as he switched the light off and climbed in to the bed and pulled the blankets back over himself.

Merri climbed in to bed and pulled the blankets up covering herself up to her chin. After a few seconds she couldn't help her self and started to shiver. Within seconds her teeth started to chatter and she curled in to a ball to try and get warm. Chris felt the bed start to move slightly with Merri's shivering and then he heard her teeth chatter before she moved the bed trying to curl up to get herself warm. He had to admit it was cold but he didn't think it was really that cold. Reaching across he placed his hands on Merri's back so not to startle her. Then he slide across the bed till he was right behind her.

"Straighten up will you, I can't warm you up curled in a little ball " Chris told her as he got hold of her and pulled her back closer to his chest as she un-curled.

When she was lying back against his chest he went in to a spoon position with her pressed as tight as he could against himself. Wrapping his arms round her he held her tight and tried rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her. Slowly he felt her relax and the teeth chattering was the first thing to stop, followed a few minutes later by the shivering.

"You feel better now? " he whispered in her ear as he was that close to her.

"Yes thank you, much better" she said as she snuggled back against him and wrapped her fingers with his to keep him in place.

"You get some sleep, I will stay here and keep you warm I promise" as he spoke he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss to Merri's head before he closed him eyes.

Feeling Merri's breathing slow as she fell asleep he let himself drift off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, they are very appreciated. I love reading them and would love to know what you think so far.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

As the light started to shine through the curtains Merri was pulled from her deep sleep as the light hit her eye's. She was safe and warm and felt very happy for some reason. She felt something move next to her or more to the point someone move next to her. That was when she remembered why she felt safe and warm and most of all happy. Feeling Chris pull her closer to him as he slept she was lost in thoughts of what could have been had they not been work colleagues. She would be very happy to wake up like this every morning safe in his arms. Felling his well muscled arms round her chest and waist keeping her safe and warm. Closing her eyes again she lay still enjoying her own private fantasy of what could never be.

Chris woke slowly from his deep sleep as he pulled the sleeping women closer to him to keep her safe and warm. He had an overwhelming urge to keep this women safe and warm and secure. It was when he opened his eyes fully and saw who the women was he knew why he had the feelings he did. The women in his arms was his colleague and friend. She was the reason he felt a tug at his heart when he realized he could never have the women in his arms. There were lines never to be crossed, invisible lines that were drawn to keep things right in the world. Merri had drawn that line when she arrived by telling him her golden rule which was never date a colleague. Closing his eyes he lay there holding Merri as tight as he could because he knew they would have to come back to reality soon and he would have to let go. He would wait till she made the move as he didn't want to burst the bubble.

When Dwayne Pride knocked on the door leading to Chris's room he did not expect the door to swing open at his touch. Nor did he expect to find an empty bed, there wasn't even bedding. Walking to the door opposite he listen carefull to see if her could hear any sounds of movement. Hearing nothing he knocked on the door and opened it slightly peaking in. There lying together under what looked like 2 set of blankets were agents LaSalle and Brody. He could see they were very tightly wrapped around each other spooning. He wondered how long they had been like that or if they had spent the whole night like that. Looking at how well the bed was made he would bet all night. Stepping just inside the door he coughed

"Breakfast is on the table, hurry up before it gets cold" and then he stepped back out the room and closed the door.

Both opened their eyes at the sound of their boss in the room. Chris drew his arm back from around Merri as she turned over to face him before he could pull back completely.

"Thank you for last night. I hope this doesn't change anything between us, I don't want to lose you as a friend" Merri said not daring to look Chris in the face.

"Nothing had changed between us, you are and always will be my amazing friend and colleague. I promise " as he leaned forward and kissed her head before getting out of bed.

Chris left the bedroom and wondered in to the kitchen, Merri followed behind a few seconds later. Seeing the food on the table Chris mumbled a very quick thanks Pride before he sat down and helped himself to bacon, eggs, hash browns and mushrooms. Both Dwayne and Merri started to laugh as they watched Chris fill his plate. Merri sat down and the first thing she went for was coffee. Pouring herself one she automatically poured Chris one and passed him the cup. Helping herself to some bacon and eggs she sat quietly to enjoy her breakfast. When she finished she got up and walked round the table, bending down beside Dwayne she kissed him on the cheek and said

"Thank you for breakfast, do you want me to wash up?" before straightening up and waiting for a reply.

"Your very welcome agent Brody, its nice to be appreciated and its okay for the dishes agent LaSalle said he would do them" as he looked across at Chris when he finished speaking.

Chris looked up in between shoveling bacon in to his mouth and just shrugged his shoulder. Both Dwayne and Merri burst out laughing as Chris was to busy eating to care. Leaving the 2 men in the kitchen Merri went down the hall and in to her room. Picking her bag up she got out her wash stuff and clean clothes. Wrapping the whole lot in her towel she came out her room and walked further down the hall to the bathroom.

After her shower she got dressed, wrapping up in as may clothes she could get away with wearing. Coming out the bathroom she went back to her room and dropped off her dirty stuff before going back in to kitchen. Both men were still sitting at the table but the table was now cleared and all the dishes were done. There was a pot of coffee on the bench and a plate of muffins. Going over she poured herself a cup of coffee and took a muffin off the plate before sitting down at the table. Chris looked up from his cup and smiled at Merri

"Take it the bathroom is finally free" he chuckled as he stood up and went to put his cup in the sink before leaving the room and heading in the direction of his room.

The radio they had got last night from the FBI was sat on the table next to Dwayne who was listening carefully to the chatter he could hear coming across the airwaves.

"Any news yet? Any sign of the possible killer? I want this case wrapped up so I can go home and get warm, I hate snow" she asked Dwayne looking across the table at him.

"Since last night he's phoned his contact to confirm the meeting tonight at 9 pm and to save us time he had confessed on tape to are murder. It turns out that the petty officer we have had a little habit that got out of control so when he couldn't pay he started selling but all the money was to much of a temptation. He tried doing a moonlight flit with it but got caught and ended up dead. All we need to do to play the tape back to him and charge him but we can't do that till the FBI pull off their sting " Dwayne told the very depressed looking agent.

"So all we got to do is help catch him, cart him to an integration room, tell him he murdered the petty officer then go home. I can do that" she laughed getting up and getting more coffee.

Just then Chris came back in to the room and Dwayne filled him in on the plan. Chris walked up to where Merri was pouring coffee and as she placed her full coffee cup on the counter Chris picked it up and walked back to the table smirking.

"Thanks for the coffee, just how I like he" he said taking a drink.

Merri threw him her best glare which only made Chris laugh. Pouring herself a new cup of coffee she came to sit down opposite Chris still trying to give him a dirty look. After finishing his coffee Chris got up from the table and went to put his hat, coat and gloves on.

"Where in god's name are you going? It freezing out there." Merri asked Chris as he finished putting his hat on and reached across for Merri's coat.

"You can think again if you think I am going out there. It is one thing to go out when you have to but to go out there when you don't have to is madness " Merri told Chris sitting with her arms folded across her chest.

Chris stood with her coat in his hand and pulled his best little boy lost pouting face before sitting down opposite her and staring over at her still pulling a face. Merri tried her hardest to ignore him but the longer he sat there staring the weaker she got. How could she ignore that face, it was just to cute. Getting up she walked round the table and grabbed her coat out of Chris hand and put it on. Chris jumped up and stood with a huge smile on his face as he waited for her to put her hat, scarf and gloves on. Once ready he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door leaving Dwayne sitting at the table watching his 2 supposed adult agents go to play outside in the snow like small children. He couldn't help laugh at how quickly Chris had worn Merri down with his pouting face. Maybe there was more to their friendship than meet the eye. After seeing the way they were snuggled up in bed this morning he couldn't help but wondering. Only time would tell so he went back to drinking his coffee and listening to the chatter over the FBI radio.

It had snowed quite heavily during the night and the roads were thick of snow now. Merri hoped if they needed to get out or help needed to get in they could make it through the thick snow. Once outside Chris kept a hold of Merri's hand and dragged her down the path that went in to the woods. Merri followed behind Chris wondering what on earth he planned now they were out here. Chris dragged Merri away till he came to a nice open space full of fresh un-touch snow. Leading Merri in to a clean patch of snow he looked at her then dropping down to the floor he lay down flat on his back with his arms out wide in a t shape. Merri stood there watching him like he was mad till he started to move his arms and legs back and forwards then she knew he was mad. When he stopped moving he stood up and moved away from where he had lain. Both of them looked down at the patch of snow he had been lying in

"Wow it looks like an angel shape" Merri said slightly shocked that the madness had turned in to something.

"Come on give it a try, its fun" Chris said dragging Merri to a clean spot of snow.

Merri decided to join in with the madness and when Chris lay in the snow she joined him and copied the actions she had saw him do before. After a few times of moving her arms and legs she stood up and stepped back looking back at her snow angel. Chris sat up and held his hand out to Merri for her to help him up. Merri looked at the out stretched hand and was about to walk away when she saw that famous pout appear and held her hand out to help him up. Next thing she knew she was lying on the floor with Chris pinning her to the snow-covered floor. She stared up at him and without warning she gripped his arms and legs with her own and flipped them both over so she was now on top. Chris lay shocked as he looked up at Merri but couldn't help laugh. Soon they were both rolling round laughing and flipping each other to the ground. After 5 minutes of this they lay side by side panting for breath both laughing.

When they caught their breath Chris stood up and lent down offering his hand to Merri who took it and was pulled to her feet. Looking round Chris saw there was still a load of un-touched snow around them. Making a small ball he started to roll it in the snow, back and forwards till the ball was getting to big to roll. Merri came over to Chris and his huge snowball. Next Chris went round and used his hands to gather snow up and place it round the big ball. Merri got the idea and joined him making the snowball bigger. Eventually it was big enough and Chris went away and started to roll a new snow ball. When it was big enough he brought it over and place it on top of the other ball. Stepping back he looked at the half built snowman. Merri disappeared and came back with some small stones and a few twigs which she placed on the snowman to make his face. Stepping back they admired their handy work and Chris took his phone out his pocket and took a couple of pictures. Then he walked to where there snow angels were and took a few pictures of them. Walking back over to where Merri was standing he offered her his arm and she took it, linking her arm through his. As they walked back towards the cabin Chris stopped and bent down to fasten his lace, or so Merri thought as she continued walking. Suddenly she was hit with a huge clump of snow on the back of the head. Turning round she caught a glimpse of Chris as he disappeared behind a tree.

"Oh it's on, I will get you back for that one " Merri said as she dived behind a tree just in time for a snowball to coming flying past her head.

20 minutes later 2 very wet and cold NCIS agents walked back to the cabin arm in arm laughing and ribbing each other over who won the snowball fight. Coming though the cabin door they both took of their coats and wet hat, scarfs and gloves, leaving them at the door. As they passed the kitchen they both put there heads round the door and said hi to Dwayne who looked up and shook his head at the 2 dripping wet agents in the door way.

They both walked down the hall and went in to their bedrooms to get changed. When they appeared 5 minutes later they were both changed in to dry clothes but they both still had wet hair. Going to the kitchen they both got a cup of coffee and walked in to the living area to sit in front of the fire. Getting to the door way they both looked at each then the couch before they made a mad dash to get there before the other without spilling their coffee. They both got there at the same time so sat end to end with the legs lying side by side in the middle. Dwayne came thorough carrying his coffee and the radio and sat in the empty chair.

"I hung your wet outdoor stuff up to dry as you will need it later when we nab are man" Dwayne told the 2 agents who were busy fighting for leg space on the couch.

"Thank you Pride " Merri said as she turned to her boss and smiled.

"Yea thank's Pride " Chris added before putting his coffee cup on the floor and grabbing Merri's feet to keep them still.

"Come on kids, there's sandwiches on the table for lunch unless you want me to leave you too fighting over the couch " Dwayne told the 2 of them before getting up and walking back to the kitchen taking the radio back through with him.

Chris and Merri stood up and went in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Instead of sitting opposite each other they sat beside each other for a change. Dwayne noticed the small change in his agents since they woke that morning spooned together, what had they got up to while out that had brought them even closer together? He would be keeping a very close on these 2 from now one.

After finishing their lunch and drinking coffee Chris found a pack of playing cards in a drawer so they spent a couple of hours playing cards to pass the time away. Dwayne sat back and watched them play fight over who won at snap and pull faces at each other. He couldn't help but laugh as they got carried away and Merri broke out laughing as Chris grabbed her and started to tickle her. He had found out be accident how ticklish she was when they were wrestling in the snow and now he used it to his advantage. After another hour of playing cards they got up and helped Dwayne make tea before getting ready to go and catch the bad guy.

Leaving the cabin they were all wrapped up as best as they could be with their bullet proof vests on under their coats. Thanks to Dwayne their hats, scarfs and gloves were all dry and ready to wear. Merri tucked her scarf in to her coat out the way and pulled her hood up over her hat. It was then she realized if she needed her weapon out she needed a glove free hand but she could deal with that bit later. As the 3 agents meet up with the FBI they were given their orders on where to stand guard in case the man tried to run and needed a little help being brought in. They were all split up and sent to cover with a FBI agent but were in sight of each other which was good but not perfect. Saying their good byes to each they all split up and followed there FBI counter parts to there watch spots and sat down to wait.

At exactly 9 pm a car was seen pulling up at the cabin they were watching and a men got out carrying a brief case. The man walked up to the door of the cabin and knocked twice. The door opened and he disappeared in side. There was several shouts of go go go and men appeared from everywhere and stormed the house. As the men stormed the house a side window on the property was opened and a men jumped out and made a run for it. As luck would have he was running straight towards Merri and her FBI agent who were sat waiting. Merri pulled off her gloves and grabbed her weapon at the same time as the FBI agent drew his. They both stood at the same time and yelled at the man to stop where he was and put his hands in the air. Seeing the 2 people just further down the path he decided he was still going to make a run for it but changed direction slightly as he got nearer. Merri's training kicked in and she was hot on his tail firing a warning shot just above his head. It was very dark and she could hardly see where she was going only the dark outline of the suspect running just in front of her. Keeping hot on his tail she could hear others now running behind her giving her back up and chasing the suspect. The man was gaining ground on her so she did the only thing she could think of to slow him down and she aimed her weapon low and fired.

She heard the shot ring out and then the yelp as it hit the men then the yell as he tumbled down an embankment of some sort. She kept running in the direction the men went and towards where she thought he was, only one problem with running in the dark and that was she couldn't see either and before she knew it she had reached the same embankment and was tumbling down it with no way to stop herself from falling. The last things she remembered before she hit the bottom was calling out as she fell.

Once she stopped rolling she lay still till the world stopped spinning and she caught her breath she listened for any sound of movement. When she heard none she started to do a mental check list to make sure there was no broken bones. Once that was done she realized how cold and wet she was so sitting up she tried to asses how she was going to get out of here. A few meters in front of her she could make out the shape of the suspect who was lying totally still. He was either knocked out or dead but she wasn't sure which so rasing her gun she kept it pointed in the general direction of the man. The problem was her fingers were now numb and her hands were getting that way to. If he did move she knew there was no way she could shot him no matter how much she tried. She had lost the feeling in her feet and her legs were going numb, she needed to get up and get moving. Finding a branch sticking out she tried to grab it but her hands and arms were now numb. Rolling over on to her front she tried to push up but everything was just so cold and numb. Using the last of her energy she rolled back on to her back and lay there waiting. Slowly she lost the feeling in not only her hands, arms and feet but also her legs and face. This did not look good, her body was slowly shutting down to keep her vital organs going. If help did not coming soon she knew she would not make it out of here alive. She lay there looking up at the tree branches that moved slowly in the wind and thought about what could have been. Here she was most likely going to die and she was alone. Life was so un-fair to her and there was not a thing she could do about it. As her eyes grew heavy the last thought that went through her brain were for a love that never got a chance to blossom due to her own rules. A mental image of Chris came up and as her eyes shut one last time she managed to whisper

"I love you Chris LaSalle " before the blackness took her.

* * *

><p>AN 2- I got to start being nicer to these 2 but I can't help it. It may happen one day but net yet. Don't forget to R & R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you a****ll again for the amazing reviews, Its good to know your enjoying my story. As all ways here's the next chapter so let me know how I did please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Running through the tree's Chris was sure he heard some one shout his name and he was sure it was Merri. There were men appearing from everywhere on all side's chasing after the suspect and Merri. They all gave chase when they heard the gun shot but now the problem was finding them. He ran blindly through the trees having no idea where he was going, his sole thought was finding his partner. Just then a shout went up saying they had been found.

Chris had never ran so fast in his life and he would probably never do again. He saw a line of men standing just up ahead of where he was and he gave it his all to get to them. As he stopped where they were all standing he followed the beams of light shining down in to the ditch. There at the very bottom of the ditch was Merri and there suspect lying a few meters apart. Standing next to Merri was their boos Dwayne Pride and by the look on his face it did not look good. Dropping to a sitting position Chris started to slide down the embankment slowly making sure he didn't end up head first in the ditch as well. When he finally made it to the bottom he made his way over to where Pride was standing over Merri.

Dropping to his knees beside her he removed his gloves and quickly felt for a pulse. He found one but it was very weak. Having no thought for anything else he slotted his arms under the limp form of his partner and hosted her in to his arms. Seeing the ditch slowly slop upwards to his left he started to run as fast as he could up the slope and out the ditch. Dwayne Pride was hot on his heels and all the men in front cleared the way for him as he ran towards them. As he cleared the top of the slope he slowed a little to get his bearings. If truth be told he had no idea where he was in the dark but he needed to get Merri back to the cabin and fast.

Dwayne caught up with him as he slowed down and saw the way he was looking round. Without saying a word he knew what his friend was searching for and pointed him to the left. Chris set off at a run again with Pride hot on his heels. Running through the trees aimed in the direction Pride pointed Chris saw the smoke rising from the chimney stack of the cabins and he found a burst of energy when he saw the cabins. He knew he was running out of time, Merri was freezing and her body was shutting down and if he wasn't quick enough he would lose her and that was not something he wanted to have to think about. As they neared the cabin Dwayne sped in front and pushed the cabin door open, stepping aside as Chris charged through the door carrying the limp women in his arms.

Running in to the lounge Chris lay Merri on the couch and dropped to his knees in front of her. Taking off his coat he quickly set about stripping the wet clothes of Merri. Dwayne appeared just behind him with what looked like all the bedding from the bed they had slept in and dumped it on the floor behind Chris. As he continued to remove the wet clothing from Merri he asked Dwayne to mobe the rug on the floor closer to the fire which he did. Pulling off Merri's soaking jeans he tossed them on the pile of wet clothes. All Merri had left on now was her underwear and a t-shirt. Feeling the t-shirt he realised it was wet as well so turning round to give Pride a quick glance he stripped the wet t-shirt off.

Pride cast a look over the now all but naked frame of his agent and friend. Her skin was pure white with blue tinges on her hands,feet and face. He could just make out the small rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. This was not something he wanted to have to see of any of his agents never mind a female agent. Turning away from the 2 agents he went in the kitchen and put the coffee maker on. He knew that if Chris could not get Brody to warm up then he would be making a phone to call to her family 3 days before Christmas saying their daughter had died in the line of duty.

Chris left Merri lying on the couch and grabbed the blankets Dwayne had brought through. Lying them on the rug he moved back over to Merri and picking her up he placed her on the blankets quickly covering her up. Standing up he removed his coat and hat, it was then he realised how wet he was. Taking his wet pants and sweat shirt off he chucked them with Merri's wet clothes. He moved over beside her and moving the blankets back slightly he crawled under them and moved up behind Merri. Lying on his side he gathered her in to his arms and pulled her flush against his chest. It was only then he got a true felling of how cold she felt. It was like holding a block of ice, he shivered as he tried to transfer as much of his body heat over to Merri.

Dwayne came back through and stood in the door way to the lounge. Looking over at the 2 agents lying on the floor in front of the fire he felt a sudden rush of emotions. Seeing the way Chris had taken control of the situation and looked after Merri was both heart warming and scary. He saw the way Chris looked at Merri when he saw her lying in the ditch and the fear and panic that crossed his face. He also caught the unguarded look of love that flashed in his eyes before his fear and panic took control. Walking over to the fire Dwayne grabbed a few more logs from the pile and put them on to keep the fire burning as hot as possible.

"Pride she's like a block of ice, have we got a first aid kit anywhere? I need to see what her temperature is now" Chris asked Dwayne after he stood from placing the wood on the fire.

Pride disappeared in to the kitchen and came back a minute later with a thermometer in his hand. Bending down he passed it to Chris who sat it under Merri's tongue and waited till it beeped. When it beeped he took it looking at the numbers on the little screen.

" 34.5 c, we need more heat Pride" Chris told the man standing above them.

Pride looked down at Chris then with out saying a word he took or his shoes and shirt but left his pants on.

"Chris roll her so she's facing you, I will slot in behind her that way she will be cocooned between us " Pride said as he waited for Chris to roll Merri so she was facing him and he had pulled her flush against him.

Dwayne lifted the blankets up and lay down with his chest up against Brody's back. He pulled the blankets back over and slotted his arm over Merri and rested his hand on Chris's waist.

"If this doesnt work soon Chris we are in serious trouble " Dwayne told Chris as he lay trying to get as much contact with Merri's back as he could.

With Merri now facing him Chris could see her face and how Blue her lips were. He leaned forward and gently placed his hand on the side of her face cupping her cheek. Then he gently stroked his thumb up and down and side to side as well as over her lips trying to transfer as much heat as he could in to her face. The 2 agents lay like this for nearly an hour not moving transferring as much heat as they could over to the women who lay between them.

After an hour Dwayne shuffled out and picked the thermometer back up, placing it back in Merri's mouth and he waited. The beep seemed to take forever but when it did go off and he checked the screen he was pleased to see her temperature has gone up to 36 c. Putting the thermometer back on the couch he wove his hand under the blankets and found her wrist checking her pulse. Chris lay watching his boss and said a silent pray that this was working. After a couple of minutes Dwayne brought his hand back out the blanket and smiled down at Chris.

"Were getting there, temp is up to 36 c and pulse is getting stronger than it was. You ok there? You need anything? " Dwayne asked Chris as he stood up.

"No am ok, I will not move till she's awake and I Know she's ok. Until them my place is here but thanks " Chris told his boss as he turned Merri back over to face the fire and pulled her back against his chest making sure to wrap his legs over hers and take her hands in his.

Dwayne left the room and went back in to the kitchen to get more coffee before coming back to sit in the chair and watch over his agents and friends.

Dwayne finished his coffee and placed his cup on the floor. He stood up and walking round the agents on the floor, he added logs to the fire and leaned over placing his hand on Merri's forehead. He was pleased to feel it was warm now and her lips no longer blue. Looking at Chris he wasnt sure if he was awake or not so he never spoke but went back to the couch and lay down to go back to watching and waiting.

As the sun started to shine weekly through the windows of the cabin it fell across the 3 NCIS agents who were all sleeping. It looked like a normal scene to anyone who didn't know any different. As Tobias Fornell walked in to the cabin he put his head round the lounge door and took in the site before him. Agent Dwayne Pride was asleep on the couch with out his shirt on and lying on the floor in front of the fire was the still forms of agents LaSalle and Brody buried deep under a pile of blankets. To the side of the agents on the floor was a pile of wet clothing and shoes. Seeing the clothing he concluded that the agents under the blankets were naked or near enough to transfer as much body heat as possible. Taking a step in to the room he was shocked when he came face to face with the barrel of Dwayne Prides gun.

"Hell Tobias you scared the life out of me " Dwayne told the FBI agent lowering his weapon.

"Sorry, door was open so wanted to see how she was doing" Tobias said nodding in the direction of the 2 agents on the floor.

Dwayne nodded his head toward the kitchen and left the room leaving Fornell to follow him. Once in the kitchen he went to make coffee and offering one to Fornell he brought him up to speed on the recovery of Brody.

"We won't know till she wakes if there are any other problems but when we checked her over she looked ok " Dwayne told the FBI agent.

"Lets hope she wakes and all is well so you can all go home. You guy is under lock and key with a gun shot wound to the leg. He confessed to your murder so I will sent everything through to your office for when you get back " Tobias told Pride as he finished his coffee and made his way to the door.

Pride watched Fornell leave and locked the door behind him to make sure he didn't nearly end up shouting anyone else. Walking back in he looked down at the sleeping duo on the floor. He couldn't tell where one body ended and the other begun the way they were wrapped up together. He hoped when they woke they could move forward with their relationship. He had seen on Chris's face the way he felt about his partner but he had also heard Merri's finally words as he reached her in the ditch before she closed her eyes. He would speak to them both when they got home depending on how things went when they woke. For now it was a waiting game. Settling back on the couch he closed his eyes and said a thank you to whatever gods had watched his agents through the night.

Merri slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by light so quickly shut them again. Leaving her eyes shut she let her other senses take over to tell her what was going on.

The last thing she remembered was being cold and wet and closing her eyes with her last thoughts of her friend and partner and not telling him how she felt. Now lying warm and dry she wondered if she was dead. If she was it didn't feel to bad so far. Listening for any noise the only sound she could hear was breathing and it wasn't her own. The next sense she used was touch, moving her hands she felt a warm body wrapped up against hers and it was naked apart from a pair of shorts. Yes if this was being dead it felt really nice.

Using her sense of smell she inhaled deeply and caught a mixture of smoke from a fire and Chris LaSalle's aftershave. That was a strange combination if she was dead. Going back to her sense of touch she noticed she was naked apart from her underwear. Now she was at a loss as to what was going on so she decided it was time to try opening her eyes. Very slowly she opened her eyes so the bright light didn't blind her again. Looking straight in front of her she could see a very strong and well muscled shoulder which lead to an equally well muscled arm which she could tell was wrapped around her waist. Turning her head a little she thought now was the time to look up and see exactly who the man was that had her so tightly wrapped against him.

As her eyes drifted upwards they landed on first the chin then nose of the man, she held her breath as she knew deep down that as her eyes went up they would be met by a set of blue eyes that she knew so very well. Sure enough hers fell on the very set of blue eyes she had expected to see. Looking in to the blue eyes she was surprised to see what looked like a mixture of fear, concern and love. These were the eyes of one Chris LaSalle but they were different. She had always looked in to these eyes and saw charm,mischief and playfulness. What had happened to Chris for him to be so scared and frightened. It was then Chris spoke, if she had not been listening really well she would have missed it. Coming out at a cross between a whisper and a strangled sound of desperation she heard him say her name.

Chris had been woke by a hand moving down his body to his shorts then pulling away. Opening his eyes he looked down at the women in his arms and said a pray for the fact she was still with them. Then he heard and felt Merri take a deep breath in and he held his own breath, he swore it was her last breath and it would probably be his last if it was. He then felt her breath out and her breathing went back to normal. Letting out the breath he was holding he kept his eyes looking down at the top of her head waiting to see what she did next. He watched her turn her head and look at his chest and arm then back at his chest. Slowly he watched as her head started to move up and when their eyes came level his heart shattered in to a million pieces. Seeing her awake and looking at him was a miracle, after last night he never expected to see them beautiful brown eyes look at him ever again. Opening his mouth he said the only thing that came to his mind, her name. His voice nearly broke as he spoke as he was not quite sure she was real.

Seeing the look on Merri's face when he said her name and the confusen in her eyes he quickly reined his emotions in and got a grip. By the look on her face she had no knowledge of most of last night and the real danger she had been in. Bringing his hand up from her waist and resting it on her cheek he was pleased when she leaned her head toward his hand and closed her eyes. Drawing back slightly so he could see her, he moved both his hands to her face and cupped both cheeks before leaning forward he placed a long lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I thought I had lost you for good last night " Chris said after he kissed her head and moved back so he could look at her.

"I don't remember much after falling down the embankment. I can remember being cold and closing my eyes for a moment then that's it till I woke up now " Merri told a still very worried Chris.

"After you fell it took a little while to find you and get to you. By the time you were found you were slipping unconscious and hypothermia was kicking in. You ended up soaking when you fell which made things ten time worse. Pride reached you first with me close behind. I picked you up and carried you here then had to strip all you wet clothes off and try to get you warm again. At one point it took both Pride and I to warm you up as you were just so cold. I thought it was too late, I thought I had lost you as you just wouldn't warm up. I need you, don't ever scare me like that again" and with that he pulled her back against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

When Chris told her what had happened last night after she fell she was horrified. Hearing what had happened and how close she came to dying frightened her. Seeing the look on Chris's face and hearing the fear and pain in his voice made it seem all the more terrifying. When he finished telling her what happened and he pulled her back against his chest she turned her head so she could rest her face on his chest. She lay listening to his heart beat and feeling him breath and she knew that after what had happened she would never let him go. Pulling her head back a little but not breaking the contact they had she spoke

"As I feel I called out for you, I needed you with me. I needed you by my side then and I need you by my side now and always ".

"I heard you shout for me, I got to you as fast as I could. I am so sorry it took me so long. Maybe if I was quicker you wouldn't have been so ill " Chris said against her hair.

"Don't blame yourself Chris, none of this was your fault. I am happy you found me and happy you saved me. I am happy to open my eyes and find it was your arms I woke up in and no one else's especially due to the lack of clothes I have on " Merri told Chris trying to add some humor to the conversation.

Laughing a little Chris placed a kiss to Merri's hair and held tight against him. He never wanted to let go but he knew they both needed to move. Moving back a little he tilted her head a little so she was looking at him and asked

"How you feeling other wise? I checked you over when we got back and everything looked fine but all the blue on you I wasn't sure".

Lying still she did a physical check starting at her feet and working her way up. Nothing was broken but she did feel a little stiff and bruised in places but after being told she nearly died it was all good. Looking up at Chris she smiled and told him that she was fine. They lay still together for a while longer because they knew when they moved things would start and it would be a whirlwind till they got home.

At the doorway Dwayne had stood watching the scene un-fold before him. Watching the 2 agents and friends face what they had been through it was heartwarming to see them growing closer. They still had things they needed to talk about but he knew they would get there given time. He was pleased to hear Merri was awake and she wasn't hurt. His team had made it through another day, a little battered and bruised but they made it. He would go and arrange flights home for his team and they would go home and celebrate Christmas together.

Chris looked at Merri and leaning back he asked if she was feeling up to moving. She nodded her head then looked down at herself. Chris looked down as well then realised what the problem was. Kissing her on the head he shuffled from under the blankets and stood up before disappearing out the door. He reappeared a few minutes later carrying a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. He had put a pair of sweat pants on himself with a t-shirt but he was still barefoot.

Kneeling down beside Merri he slide his hands under the blankets and supporting her back he helped her sit up. Passing her the hoodie she pulled it on and then slowly pulling the blankets back he revealed her legs. He couldn't help but look them over from top to bottom. He could see a couple of bruise starting to appear where she has fallen but he knew she was very lucky if that was the worst she had. Moving down to her feet he placed her legs in the pants then pulled them up as far as they would go. Using his shoulders for support she lifted herself up so he could slide the pants all the way up.

Letting her sit for a few moments he then stood up and leaning down in front of her he held out his hands for her to take. Merri reached up and took hold of Chris's hands and he gently helped her to stand. As she reached her full height she felt slightly light head, seeing her sway Chris let go of her hands and held her waist and pulled her against him to stop her falling. He stood still and waited for her to indicate she was ready to move before he picked her up in his arms and carried her the few feet over to the couch. Placing her gently down he stayed kneeling beside her and watched to make sure she was settled before he told her he would be back in a minute.

Chris came back carrying a breakfast tray with toast and coffee on. Laying it on her knee he sat down at the end of the couch to make sure she ate. Dwayne appeared at the door carrying another tray with more coffee and toast on. Walking over to Chris he passed him the tray and went and sat down in the chair.

"Can't have the nurse getting sick now can we. You got to eat as well Chris. We have a car arriving at 2 pm to take us to the airport where we are booked on a plane home away from all this snow " Dwayne told the 2 people sitting in front of him.

They both nodded and went back to eating their toast and drinking their coffee. When they were both finished they sat quietly enjoying the silence and that last few minutes of peace. Looking at the clock on the wall it was all ready mid day and they were due to leave in 2 hours. Chris stood up and went over to retrieve Merri breakfast tray. Taking both trays he came back in the to find Merri had sat up and was in the process of trying to stand up. Rushing over he stopped her before she could get to standing up and made her sit back down again.

"Where one earth do you think your going? you are in no fit state to be moving round especially without help. If you want something tell me and I will get it for you. You are not wandering round when you don't need to, understood " Chris told a very peeved looking Merri.

"Right well I need the bathroom so any suggestions " she looked at Chris and watched a small blush hit his cheeks.

Going back over to Merri he helped her to her feet and then slowly he led her down the hall and in to the bathroom. Leaving her in the bathroom he told her he would be just outside the door when she finished and not to lock the door just in case. Standing in the hall he waited for Merri to come out and when she did he helped her back along the hall and on to the couch. Making sure she had her feet up he went and got her a cup of coffee before grabbing the pile of wet clothes that were still on the floor.

Walking down the hall he went in to his bedroom first and dropped the pile of clothes on to the floor. Going through to Merri's room he quickly grabbed her bag and carried it through and placed it on his bed. Taking what was left of Merri's clean clothes out her bag he placed them in his bag then dumped all the wet clothes in her bag and zipped it up. Going back to his back he sorted through what they would need out to get them to the airport and then zipped the bag up and carried them both to the front door. Leaving the bags there he went and picked up the pile of clothes that he had left on the bed with the 2 pairs of shoes and came back in to the lounge.

"Lets get you up and ready to leave when the car arrives. We need you wrapped up warm since there is no coat to put on " Chris told Merri as walked over to her with a pile of clothes. Laying the stuff on the couch he disappeared out the room in to the kitchen. She heard him talking to Dwayne then he came back in and shut the door behind him. Coming over to sit next to her on the couch he took the t-shirt off the top of the pile and put it on his knee. He looked at her then back at the t-shirt,silently asking her if she wanted to do this herself of if she wanted him to stay and help. His question was answered when she lifted a sleeve of the hoodie up she was wearing and pulled her arm out before doing the same on the side then lifted the whole thing over her head.

Chris took a sharp breath in when he saw her sitting in just her bra. She was an attractive women with an amazing body and she looked very sexy sitting there half naked.

"After you have finished staring any chance I can have my t-shirt please " Merri said seeing Chris go red again.

Passing her the long-sleeved t-shirt he helped her slot it over her head and pull it down once her arms were in. As he pulled it down he saw her wince a little and stopped immediately. Getting up he walked round to look at her back and was shocked to see a bruise the size of his hand on her back. Bending down he gently ran his fingers over the bruise then leaned in and placed a kiss gently to the angry purple mark. Coming back round he sat back down and passed her a short sleeve t-shirt next which again he helped her put on. Once that was on he helped her put her hoodie back on and settle back in to the couch. Dropping to the floor he grabbed 2 pairs of socks of the couch and making sure he put the longest pair on first he put both pairs on Merri's feet. Standing back he looked her up and down to make sure she was all tucked in and wrapped up as much as he could. Then sitting back down he pulled on a pair of socks, a hoodie and finally a pair of shoes. Leaving Merri's shoes on the couch he turned and asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink as the taxi would be here in an hour. Saying yes to both Chris got up and went in to the kitchen to get them both something to eat and drink.

Coming back in Chris helped Merri to her feet and they walked in to the kitchen and sat at the table where Dwayne was currently sat eating some sort of pasta dish. They all sat and ate a bowl of Dwayne's special pasta and managed to finish their coffee and clean up before the car arrived at 2 pm to take them to the airport. Chris left Merri at the kitchen table while he got her shoes and helped her put them on. Dwayne loaded the bags in the car as Chris helped Merri get to the car. She insisted on walking as she knew they would not be alone when they came to leave. Sure enough when they walked down to the car Tobias had come over to see them off and to wish Merri a speedy recovery.

Chris bundled her in the car after she thanked Tobias and quickly walked round and climbed in sitting in the middle seat so he was right next to Merri. She had all ready fastened her seat belt so Chris did his up and then he lifted his arm up and placed it around her shoulders pulling her in to his side. Merri lay her head on Chris shoulder and reached across for his hand which was in his lap. Weaving her fingers through his she gave a contented sigh and shut her eyes. With the movement of the car she drifted off to sleep knowing when she woke Chris would still be there by her side. Chris felt Merri grow heavy and knew she was sleeping so he leaned his head against hers and placed a kiss to her head then shutting his eyes he let the motion of the car relax him and he soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN there will be at least 1 more chapter to this story and hopefully it will be up either Christmas day or the day after depending on how busy I get. Hope you all enjoy this one and please read and review if you can to let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

When they arrived at the airport the car pulled up and switched the engine off. Chris woke up as the car stopped and slowly nudged Merri to wake her.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up. We have a plane to catch and some nice warm sun shine to get back to " Chris told a half awake Merri.

Getting out the car he saw Dwayne all ready had their bags loaded on a trolley and was waiting for them to get out. Opening Merri's door he reached in and helped her get out, pulling her close to him to try keep her warm and fend off the biting wind. Hurrying inside to get Merri out the cold Chris made sure he got her away from the doors. Pride followed the couple in to the airport pushing the trolley with the luggage on. Finding the right checking gate Dwayne checked them all in and handed the luggage over. Looking round he found his 2 agents sat at a small café with 3 cups of coffee on the table in front of them. Walking over to meet them he sat down thanking them for the drink and picked it up taking a sip.

They sat making small talk about anything but the last few days and the upcoming holiday. It was easy to talk about work and life as long as no one said anything about Christmas or how they nearly came back missing a member of the team. When their flight was finally called they got up and made their way to the gate. Pride hung back slighty watching his agents walk in front of him. Seeing the way Chris had helped Merri up then slotted his arm round her waist as they walked slowly to the gate. How Merri had leaned in to Chris as they walked and how neither of them seemed to notice they were a couple in every sense of the word. He knew when they got home that he would dropping them both off at the same house which would probably be her's to make her more comfortable. He knew they would be spending Christmas together and probably longer when they finally saw what was right in front of them. He knew they were right for each now they just needed to see it.

Boarding the plane they found seats and Chris being as attentive as ever settled Merri in her seat and got the pillow from over head for her. He knew if she felt half as tired as he did she could sleep for a week. On saying that after what she had been through he knew it had taken its toll on her and she would be out of action for a few days. That was not a problem as he would be there for her all the time if she let him. Settling back in his seat he glanced across to make sure her seat belt was on as he did his up. Waiting for the plane to take off he thought ahead to the next few days and how they could spend them.

As the plane landed the jolting woke the 3 NCIS agent up who had all dropped off to sleep at some point during the flight. As they all stretched and stood up Chris was quick to slot his hand in Merri's as a show of support. Walking off the plane down the stairs the sun was low in the sky but still warm. Merri smiled as the warmth hit her face, she was glad to be back home. Walking back in to the airport the trio quickly grabbed their bags and headed out to Dwayne's car. After the bags were in the trunk and Chris was settled in the back next to Merri, Dwayne started the engine and pulled out the car park. The drive home was quiet as each one of them was lost in their own thought. As they got near to home Dwayne looked in the rear view mirror to see who if anyone was awake. Seeing Chris awake he asked him whose house he was driving to then couldn't help but smile when Chris told him Merri's.

Pulling up outside Merri's house Dwayne turned the engine off and got out the car. Going to the trunk he got the 2 bags out and carried them up to the house placing them on the porch. Waiting for them both to come up the path he told Chris he would drop his car back on the way home. Before he left he did something very surprising, he leaned over and gave Merri a quick hug and as he pulled back he whispered to her

"Good to have you back, I thought we had lost you at one point last night ".

"Thank you, I hear I have you to thank for helping warm me up at one point. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you both " Merri told the man in front of her as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Dwayne stepped back and nodding towards Chris he told Merri

"It is that man there you need to thank for you being here. He never left your side the whole time and by the look of things hasn't done since " and with that he walked down the path and climbed in to the car, waving as he drove away.

"Pass me the key's and we can get this door open, I don't fancy stopping out here all night " Chris said as Merri fished in her bag for the key's.

Passing Chris the key's he opened the door and escorted Merri in to the lounge. Going back out he grabbed their bags and brought them in dropping them in the kitchen as he put the kettle on. Turning to walk back in the lounge he saw Merri standing in the door way watching him

"What you doing up? Go sit down and I will bring some coffee through. You need to rest and get back to full strength " he said as he walked up to her and tried to steer her back towards the lounge.

"Chris I am not an invalid I can manage. I can sit here just as well as I can sit in there " she told Chris as she went and sat at the dining table.

Chris didn't argue he just let her sit and went back to making coffee. Once the coffee was done he placed the cups on the table then looked at the washing machine. Grabbing the bag of wet and dirty clothes he opened the washer door and loaded some clothes in then stepped back looking lost. Merri saw the puzzled look on his face so stood slowly and made her way over picking the washing powder up on the way. She put the soap powder in and switched the machine on smiling at Chris as she put the soap powder back and sat back down at the table. Chris came to join her and they sat drinking their coffee watching the sun slowly set and the room grow dark. Finishing his coffee he stood up and went to switch the light before putting his dirty cup in the sink. Seeing Merri had finished hers he took her cup and placed it in the sink as well.

"Come on, let's go find a comfortable seat in the lounge or do you fancy a bath before dinner? " he asked Merri as he came to stand beside her.

"Ohh a bath would be good then dinner " she said as she stood and started to walk towards the stairs.

Chris followed beside her with his hand resting on the small of her back as they climbed the stairs. Getting to the top Merri stopped and waited a few seconds before she continued towards the bathroom. When they reached the bathroom Chris hung back a little waiting to see what Merri had planned. She entered the bathroom and started to run the bath before coming back out and going towards her bedroom.

"You going to be okay on you own up here? I can sit and wait on the stairs if you need me or go down stairs and start dinner " Chris said to the back of Merri as she disappeared in to the bedroom.

When she came back out carrying clean clothes and a towel she stopped when she got level with Chris at the bathroom door

"I will be fine, you go down stairs and have 5 minutes peace. I am sure I can manage a bath on my own. If I need you I will give you a shout , I promise".

Chris waited till she went in the bathroom and started to walk away towards the stairs. It was then he realised she had left the door open slightly so if she needed him he would be able to get in. Coming down stairs he pulled his phone out his back pocket and sat on the couch. After sending a few messages he chucked the phone on the couch and lay his head back shutting his eyes. He played the last few days over in his mind and tried to get his mind to come to terms with what had happened. The problem was every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Merri lying on the couch in her underwear with blue hands and feet and most of her face blue. He could still mentally feel how cold her body was when he pulled her against his body. He knew it would take some time to shake these thoughts and images but he knew they would never leave him.

He was startled when a hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped forward.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful sitting there I didn't want to disturb you " Merri said as she came round and sat down next to Chris on the couch.

"It's okay, was a little lost in my own thoughts and didn't hear you come down. How you feeling now? Any better? " he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"A lot better thank you, that bath helped with some of the aches from my little tumble yesterday " she said but regretted adding the last bit after she the look of horror and pain cross his face at the memory of the fall and the aftermath of it.

Just then the door went and Merri and Chris both stood at the same time. Putting her hand across to stop Chris from moving she smiled at him and went to answer the door. She returned a few moments later followed by Loretta, Sebastian and Dwayne who was carrying 4 big pizza boxes. Merri led her guests in to the kitchen and put the light on as she entered. Chris followed behind and watched as Loretta looked Merri up and down then pulled her in to a bear hug. Merri winced a little as Loretta caught the huge bruise on her back but quickly hugged her friend back. When they separated Sebastian stepped forward and gave Merri a quick hug and then went and sat at the table beside Loretta. Dwayne had laid the pizza boxes on the table and opened them so they could all help themselves. Chris got plates out the cupboard and placed them on the table and then joined the others sitting down.

As the 5 of them sat eating pizza and catching up on what had been happening when they were away they got on to the subject of Christmas. Dwayne told them Laurel was coming over to spend the holiday together so he was happy. Loretta was leaving the next morning to visit family and Sebastian was spending it with his new girlfriend. That just left Merri and Chris.

"After the past few days I am spending the holidays doing nothing and being glad I am still here to do nothing " Merri told the people sitting round the table.

Just then the door went and Chris jumped up saying he would get it. He answered the door and after saying a few hushed words to whoever it was he came back in to the kitchen. Merri looked at him puzzled and then went back to finishing her piece of pizza. Once the pizza was finished Chris and Dwayne cleared the table and seeing the time both Loretta and Dwayne said they were going as they had busy days tomorrow. Sebastian followed as he was getting a lift home so after they all said there good byes and wished each other Merry Christmas Merri shut the front door and looked at Chris with a mix of puzzlement and curiosity on her face.

"You going to tell me who was at the door or do I have to guess " she asked coming to stand right in front of Chris with her hands on her hips.

Chris smiled at her and then he came up behind her and turned her to face the lounge.

"Close your eyes I have a surprise for you " he said to a very confused looking Merri who did as she was asked and closed her eyes.

Staying behind her Chris guided her in to the lounge and then stopped when they were about half way in. Letting go of her shoulders he came to stand in front of her so he could see her face when she opened her eyes. Counting to 3 he told her to open her eyes.

Merri opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a real Christmas tree stood in the window of the lounge. On the floor next to it was boxes of what she presumed where lights and decorations. Chris watched her face as she took in the site of the tree and boxes of decorations.

"I saw the way you looked at the tree in the airport so thought I would get one for here. Got to have a tree at Christmas " Chris told Merri with a small smile on his face.

Merri looked at Chris when he spoke and she could tell he was nervous waiting for her response to the tree. Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you it's lovely. You going to help me decorate it as am not sure I can reach the top branches " she smiled up at him as she pulled back a little but kept her arms round his neck.

A big smile spread across his face when Merri said she liked or it could have been the fact she had her arms wrapped round his neck. Slowly she let go and walked up to the tree, bending down she picked up the boxes and put them on the couch opening them to look in side. Passing the lights to Chris to hang on the tree she started to take out some of the baubles and bows to hang up. Once the lights were up they both took a box of baubles and set about attacking the tree. After an hour of hanging and shifting they both stepped back to look at their handy work.

"Looks good from here, wait we haven't put star on the top yet. You want the honours " Chris said passing the star to Merri. She took the star and walked up to the tree reaching up to put the star on. As she stretched up she took a sharp breath in and her hand dropped to her side. Chris rushed forward and stopped beside her, concern and worry on his face. Seeing the look on Chris's face she passed him the star and said

"I am okay, just stretched a little far for that bruise on my back".

Chris placed the star on top of the tree and passed the switch for the lights to Merri so she could switch them on. With a quick flick the tree lit up and the lights flashed and chased round the tree. Chris went and switched the main room light off so the only lights were the flashing ones on the tree. Coming back to stand behind Merri Chris silently slotted his arms around Merri's waist and pulled her back against his chest. Merri leaned back and covered Chris's arms with her own. They both stood watching the lights on the tree as they flashed and lit the window and surrounding walls. Merri had to admit it was nice to have a tree in the house, it did make it feel a little more like Christmas. After dreading spending the holidays alone she had to admit it felt good to know that if she wanted and needed the man whose arms she was in he would be their.

Turing around in Chris's arms she placed her hands around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. Listening to his heart beat increasing as she pulled herself tighter against him she smiled a little. Tonight she had a lot to be thankful for. Here she was stood at home alive and kicking so to speak when by rights she could have died last night. Going on what she had been told she knew how close she was to drawing her last breath. Yet the man whose arms she was in now, who's heart she could both hear and feel beating was the reason she was still here. He had went above and beyond the call of a partner and friend to save her. Dwayne had told her from the moment Chris found her till the moment she opened her eye's he never left her side. The enormity of it all suddenly hit her and she couldn't hold back the tears that had been threating all day.

Chris felt her shudder as she started to cry and he knew if he was not careful he would end up breaking down. He had been on the verge of tears that morning when Merri finally opened her eyes. Holding her as she went for crying to uncountable sobbing sent him over the edge. His own tears flowed free down his cheeks and landed on top of Merri's head. They stayed that way letting the emotion of the past few days catch up with them. As the tears slowed down for them both and they gained control they still stayed together in each others arms. Chris leaned forward and placed a series of feather light kisses against Merri's hair and drew small circles against her back.

Slowly Merri stepped back a little but kept her arms around Chris. Looking up at Chris with red, puffy, blood shot eyes and tear streaked cheeks Chris had never seen her look so cute. All he wanted to do was bend down and kiss her full on the lips but not wanting to ruin everything he instead bent and place a kiss to each tear tracked cheek. As Chris's lips touched her cheeks she closed her eyes and savored how soft and warm they felt. Merri took her arms from round Chris's waist and brought her hands up to Chris's faces. Cupping Chris's face in both her hands she stroked her thumbs over the tear tracks on his face. It was now Chris's turn to close his eyes and saviour the feel of her hands on his face. Dropping her hands back down Merri stepped closer to Chris again and let him pull her back against his chest. They were both happy to stand like this but feeling Merri yawn against his chest Chris pulled back so he could see her face.

"You need to go to bed and get some sleep, come on I'll walk you up stairs to your room" Chris told Merri as he caught her yawn again.

Merri nodded her head and started to walk towards the stairs. Chris went and switched the tree lights off before meeting Merri at the foot of the stairs. Walking up the stairs towards the bedroom Chris was not sure how this was going to go when they got there. They reached the bedroom and Merri pushed the door open switching the light on as she entered the room. Chris stayed in the doorway and didn't follow.

"I will wait here till your settled and then be downstairs if you need me " Chris told Merri as he watched her pull the bed clothes back and sit on the edge to take her shoes. As she bent over to undo her shoes she let out a small yelp of pain and sat back up. Chris was at her side again with his hand resting on her back.

"You got any cream in your first aid kit to put on that? if not I got some at home I can go get you" Chris told Merri as he looked at her.

"Bathroom cabinet, top shelf I think " Merri said as she nodded her head in the direction of the bathroom.

Chris stood and walked in to the bathroom, switching the light on as he entered. He rummaged round in the cabinet and found the cream. Switching the light off he went back to the bed and found Merri lying on her front waiting for Chris to come back with the cream. Going on to his knees at the side of the bed Chris reached over and slowly pulled Merri's t-shirt up to reveal the bruise on her back. Just looking at it made Chris wince so god only knew how Merri felt. As he opened the tube to squeeze the cream on to his finger tips he bent and let his lips rest gently on the bruise. Slowly he tried to kiss every inch of the bruise starting at the top and working his way to the bottom of it. When he finally finished kissing it he gently laid his fingers on the bruise and started to rub the cream in but keep his touch as light as possible.

When he finished he pulled Merri's top back down and she rolled on to her back. Chris moved to the foot of the bed and removed her shoes placing them on the floor.

"You want your pants on or off before I go " Chris asked the half asleep women on the bed.

"Off please " as she lifted her backside off the bed for him to pull them down.

After removing her pants Chris went and pulled the blankets over Merri and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night princess, sleep well " and turning around he went to walk away and leave the room.

Merri's hand came up and wrapped itself around his wrist stopping him from moving further away. Turning back round he looked down at the women lying in the bed and his heart skipped a beat.

"Don't go please, I need you here with me " Merri told Chris as he dropped back down to his knees.

"I will stay if you want me to but before I do I need you to know that if I stay now I will not leave ever. You will have me here morning, noon and night. I will fall asleep with you in my arms and I will wake with you in my arms. If you don't feel the same let me leave and we can go back to the way we were but if you do then be prepared to have me stuck to you like glue" Chris told Merri as he held his breath and waited for a reply.

"I want you to stay, now and all ways. I want to fall asleep in you arms and I want to wake up in your arms. I have never felt as safe as I do when I am in your arms. After yesterday I realised no one will look out for me like you do. No one will take care of me like you do and I never want to let you go " Merri told Chris as she picked his hand up in her's and brought it to her lips placing a kiss on his fingers.

Chris stood up and slipped his hand out of Merri's. Walking over he switched the light off before walking over to the empty side of the bed and quickly removed his clothes and climbed in to bed. Sliding across the bed gently as he could, he pulled Merri towards him and engulfed her in his arms. Merri lay her head on Chris's chest as she wrapped an arm over his chest. This was perfect, this was how she wanted to stay forever. She had never felt so happy in her life. Closing her eyes she fell asleep thankful to be alive and lying in the arms of the man she loved.

Chris lay awake for sometime after he felt Merri fall asleep. He couldn't believe how quickly things could change in such a short time. Less than 24 hours ago he could have sworn he felt Merri take her last breath as he held her against his chest yet here he was with the same women very much alive and still in his arms. Turning his head so his face was buried in Merri's hair he closed his eyes and said a silent pray thanking whoever it was that watched over her the previous night and returned her to him alive and for the most parts well. He couldn't be happier than he was at that moment and nothing was going to change that. He was going to make Christmas as special as he could for Merri but the problem was he only had one more day to do. As he finally fell asleep his head was full of ideas how to make Christmas just that little bit more special.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** **I started this chapter before watching episode 1/10 Stolen valour. I did think of changing it a little but then the whole chapter and story would have went a bit weird. Hope you don't mind it being OOC as it does not fit with what was shown on there. Hope you like it as it is.**

Chapter 6.

Chris was the first to wake as the morning light started to creep through the window. Turning to face the women who was still asleep pressed tight against his side with her head still resting on his chest. Knowing if he tried to get up with her still on his chest she would wake and ruin the things he had planned to do. He needed her to sleep a little longer so he could put some of his plans in motion. As her head rolled off his chest and on to his arm she stirred and opened her eye's. Thinking quickly he pulled her against his chest and cuddled her back in to lull her back to sleep. Waiting a few minutes before he moved he slowly started to move backwards to the edge of the bed and breaking contact with Merri so she stayed asleep.

5 minutes late he was finally up and wandering through Merri's house in just his boxer shorts. He did think of putting his pants back on but since there was only the two of them in he didn't see the point. Looking at the clock he saw it was a little after 6 am. Plenty of time to get things done. Coming in to the kitchen he put the kettle on and got everything ready to make coffee. Going over to the washing machine he pulled all the clean, dry clothes out and filled it back up and started it after watching Merri yesterday. He finished making coffee and went to sort through the clean laundry, putting his clothes in his bag ready to take home. Merri's were placed at the back of the dining table as he had no idea what to do with them or where to put them.

Sitting at the table with his coffee he picked his phone up from the kitchen counter. He didn't bother taking it up stairs last night like he did at home. Going in to the notes section he made a list of the places he needed to go and the things he needed to pick up before the day was done. When he was done making a list he went in to the list of contacts and quickly found the names and numbers he was looking for. Sending a couple of message to call in a few favours he was owed he was about to put the phone back on the table when he remembered the pictures he had taken when they were away. He hesitated for a moment wondering if it was a good idea to look at them considering how that day ended but they had fun that afternoon and he was sure he had some really good pictures.

Taking a deep breath he clicked on the photo album and up popped the pictures. He was glad he looked now, flicking through he had some really good shots of them playing in the snow. It started with pictures of them making their snow angels, then pictures of them making the snowman and even some sneaky ones of Merri covered in snow from their snowball fight. Going back to the first couple of picture he found a beautiful one of Merri lying in the snow when she was making her snow angel with her arms spread wide. Flicking through he found a few more of her that he really liked and a couple of them both together so putting them in album he sent them as mail to his computer to print off at home. Flicking back through them he picked his favourite one of just Merri on her own and set it as his screen saver. Putting his phone down on the table when he was done he got up and set about making breakfast.

Merri woke slowly from a very deep sleep to the smell of coffee and eggs cooking. Stretching her arms out she reached for Chris but felt the sheets were cold. He must have been up awhile going by how cold his side of the bed was and also by the smells drifting up the stairs. Climbing out of bed she picked up her phone and glanced at the time, just after 7.30 am on Christmas eve. Christmas eve all ready, the last few days had been rough on them both and she wanted to do something special for Chris. She had bought him a gift a week ago but now things had changed between them she wanted to get him something else, something a little more personal. Walking in to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, other than the bed hair she looked a lot better than she had done the day before when she looked in the mirror. Coming back out the bathroom she grabbed her bath robe from the back of the bedroom door and made her way down stairs following the smell of coffee.

Arriving in the kitchen she was greeted with the site of a boxer clad Chris making scrambled eggs. Well this was a nice site to come down to first thing in the morning. Walking over she poured herself some coffee then came to stand next to Chris.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well? If you take a seat breakfast is ready to serve " Chris smiled at Merri as she took a drink of her coffee.

Merri smiled back and walked over to the table and put her coffee cup down but didn't sit. Chris followed her over and dished up the egg on to the 2 plates he had set out. He turned and put the pan in the sink before turning back to find Merri standing right in front of him.

"Good morning sexy, yes I did sleep well thank you. I think that had a lot to do with you and the fact you kept me safe and warm. I missed you when I woke up, for a moment I thought you had gone and I was dreaming " Merri told Chris as she placed her arms round his neck and brought his head down so she could brush her lips against his in what was supposed to be a brief kiss.

It did start as a simple lip to lip kiss until Chris ran his tongue along Merri's bottom lip tasting the coffee she had just been drinking. Feeling Chris's tongue Merri parted her lips and Chris slipped his tongue passed her lips and started a very in depth exploration of her mouth. As he drew his tongue back a little Merri took the chance and pushed her tongue past his and gave his mouth the same treatment. As they kissed Chris's hands had wove up in to Merri's hair to hold her closer. With the need to breathe growing they broke apart but didn't separate.

"You want to eat breakfast now or continue as we are "Chris asked Merri as he placed a kiss on her nose and put his hands on waist.

"Breakfast or nothing will get done anytime soon if we continue like this " Merri laughed as she brought her hands back down and moved away.

Sitting at the table they both quickly finished the eggs and toast before drinking their coffee.

"Whats your plans for today? I got a couple of messages to do and at some point go home to drop my bag off. If I am coming back here I will need more clean clothes and some other stuff to bring over " Chris told Merri as he placed the dirty dishes in the sink

"I do need to go shopping but it wouldn't take long I hope. I hope your coming back here since we have put the tree up here. You are coming back here aren't you? " Merri asked sounding a little unsure.

Taking Merri in his arms he leaned in and whispered in her ear

"I meant what I said last night.I want you in my arms every night and every morning. I don't care whose house I stop in as long as your there. We can take turns between houses but at the moment I am happy here with you for Christmas " Chris reassured Merri as he kissed her forehead.

"My car is still at work so you fancy dropping me off to pick it up before you do your messages please? " Merri asked as she walked to the foot of the stairs with Chris walking behind her.

"You sure your up to driving and being on your own? I can drop you off and pick you up when your done then we can go back to my together afterwards " Chris said as he followed Merri up the stairs not being able to take his eyes off her underwear clad backside which was right in front of him.

"Sure I can manage, if I need you I will call you. I need to get back to normal before we go back to work so no point putting it off " Merri told Chris as she reached the top of the stairs and turned to see his eyes glued to her ass.

"When you take your eyes off my ass do you want a shower first of second or shall we share to safe water " Merri laughed as she finally got Chris's attention.

"Defiantly the last option but we would never get washed so I will go first then when you're in I can pack my stuff in the car " Chris told Merri as he followed her towards the bathroom door.

Merri went in the bathroom and closed the door leaving Chris standing pouting. Laughing Chris walked in to the bedroom and picked his clothes off the floor before heading back down stairs to pack them with his dirty stuff and get clean clothes out. He kept busy by washing dishes and making coffee while he waited for Merri to get out the shower. Once the dished were washed and the coffee was finally made he was about to sit down and drink his coffee when he heard the Merri shout to tell him the shower was free. As he climbed the stairs he caught sight of the back of Merri disappearing in to the bedroom wearing only a towel.

In the bathroom he dropped his clean clothes on the ottoman and climbing in the shower he switched it on. As the hot water washed over he grabbed the first shower gel he could find which happened to be lotus flower and jasmine. Well at lest he knew what Merri smelled of now but for the rest of day so would he now. Getting washed he decided if he was going to smell like a girl he would go all out and use the strawberry shampoo to finish off his make over. When he was finished he switched the shower off and got out. Looking round for a towel he couldn't find one, cursing himself for not checking first he grabbed his clothes and left the bathroom dripping water as he went. Getting a towel out the cupboard on the way to the bedroom he knocked before entering. Pushing the door open he walked in to the bedroom to find Merri had only got as far as getting dry and putting her underwear on. His bottom jaw dropped slightly and it took all his reserve to not walk over to her and kiss her senseless. Putting his clothes on the bed he sat down with his back to Merri getting himself dry.

"How on earth can I get a full shower and all you managed was getting dry and some underwear? "Chris questioned Merri as he slid his clean boxer shorts on and dropped the towel on the floor.

"Easy, I had to dry my hair and I can't decided what to wear " Merri smiled sweetly as she came to stand in front of him.

"If you don't hurry up I will leave without you "Chris told Merri as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

Not expecting Chris to pull her towards him Merri lost her footing and fell forward which in turn pushed Chris backwards on to the bed with Merri falling on top of him. Chris braced himself to catch Merri as she fell and when she landed on top of him he quickly flipped her over so he was top. Looking down in to her face and seeing her laugh made him smile. He loved that smile as it lit her whole face and she looked so happy. He lowered his face till he was a inch away from her and kissed her quickly before rolling over and lying beside her.

"We really need to get up and go so hurry up and get ready " Chris told a very un-happy looking Merri at being rushed to get ready.

20 minutes later they were both ready and at the front door. Walking to the car Chris put his bag in the boot and went and opened the door for Merri to get in the car. Once in he came round and got in doing his seat belt up then starting the engine they pulled away. Once they arrived at he office Merri got out the car and walked up to her car getting the keys out her bag a she went. Chris was right behind her asking if she was sure and generally fussing. Climbing in the drives seat of her car she shut the door and pressed the button to draw the window down. Chris leaned in the window and making sure she had her phone he told her to be careful and call if she need anything. Turing her head towards him she kissed him softly at the same time as running her hand down his cheek. Saying good-bye he stepped back and watched as she drove away.

Climbing back in his car he first went to the florists and picked up the order he had text his friend that morning. Then it was on to the card shop to pick up a card which took longer than he thought. Next stop was the local market to visit a couple of the stalls there as he knew they would have the items he wanted. The next shop was the hardest as he was rubbish at picking stuff but with a little help from the store assistant he got a couple of things and left. Sitting back in the car he pulled his phone out to go through is check list to make sure he didn't forget anything. There was 1 thing left on the list to get so calling in a photography shop he got the last item on his list and headed to his place to drop of his bag and pick up the pictures he had sent over that morning. As he pulled up at home he grabbed his bag out the trunk making sure he didn't damage anything he had in there before looking the car and going in the house.

In the house he made coffee and a sandwich before he went up stairs and dumped the contents of his bag on the bed. Sorting through what was there he put away what he didn't need and got out clothes to last a few days which he put in the bag with the stuff he had left on the bed. Once done he stocked his wash kit up and dropping that on top of the clothes he zipped the bag up and took it down stairs. Putting the bag in the hall he went and sat down to drink his coffee and eat his lunch before he did anything else.

After finishing his lunch and washing the dishes he went and collected a few of the things he bought out the trunk. Coming back in he went to the kitchen table and placed everything on it. Looking at the pile he went to the printer and picked up the pictures he had printed then going on his computer he pulled up a couple more to print off. Once they were done he went in the kitchen and dug the big picture frame out he had bought. It held 10 pictures and across the middle of the frame it had the word memories in big letters. Putting the pictures in the frame he the proceeded to wrap it up and place it out the way and the counter top.

Next he sat and wrote the card out he bought and sealing it in the envelope it joined the picture frame. Taking the 2 small boxes up opened them to check them then wrapped then up to add to the pile. It was then he remembered the gift he got a few weeks back so had to go upstairs to get it. Once it was wrapped it went on the counter to join the small pile that now sat there. Doing a mental check to make sure he had everything he started to put the stuff back in the car. Once the car was loaded and he had locked up he made his way back over to Merri's house wondering if she was back from shopping yet. In some ways he wanted her to be back so that he knew so was okay but also he missed her. After spending so much time together he felt kind of lost without her by his side. Yet if she wasn't home to got to do a few jobs when he got back to add to his list of surprise for her. He would have to wait till he got back to find out.

Pulling in to the car park at the super market Merri had to admit it felt good to be out the house and have some independence back. She got out the car and got a shopping cart as she knew she would a lot more than she normally bought as she was shopping to feed Chris and herself. Walking round the shop she got all the usual stuff and a few bits she has seen Chris eat at work and some stuff she knew he liked. Once the grocery shopping was done she now had to think of a gift to get him. He didn't do jewelery so that was a no and clothes just wasn't going to cut it. Pulling out her phone to check the time it was then she thought of a couple of things she could get him. Paying for the grocery she quickly got them in the car and after returning the trolley she got in and drove to the nearest photography shop she could think of.

After buying the first gift she came out and only had to go a couple of shops down to buy her second gift. Happy with what she bought Chris she got back in the car and placing the gifts in with the shopping she set off to return home. On arriving home she saw Chris's car parked on the drive so pulled up behind it. Getting out the car the first thing she noticed was the wreath of holly hung on the front door. She wasn't sure if it was real or fake but in this heat she would doubt if it was real. Opening the front door she shouted for Chris who appeared at the kitchen door smiling.

"Can you give me a hand with the shopping please it's in the trunk of the car " she said as she passed him on the way in to the kitchen with the first lot of shopping.

Chris went to the car and loaded his arms with shopping leaving only 1 bag in the trunk for Merri to get when she came back out. Passing each other on the porch Chris went and put the shopping in the kitchen and started to un-pack it and put it away. Merri appeared a minute or so later carrying the last bag from the car. Placing it on the counter with the other bags she joined Chris putting the stuff away. After all the shopping was put away Merri made coffee as Chris made a quick salad and placed it on the table. Merri brought the coffee over and sat down next to Chris who was serving the salad up. As they ate their salad they talked about what Christmas was like when they were growing up. Neither seemed that thrilled to re-live the memories so the subject was changed to what they thought Christmas should be about and what they each thought a perfect Christmas would be like.

"Christmas to me is about being with the people that mean the most to you. Having the people you love around you and having friends over for dinner " Merri told Chris as she looked at him and smiled.

"I agree that Christmas is a time to share with the people you love, weather that's just as a couple or with the wider family. Children make Christmas even more magical and special with there excitement and impatience for Santa coming " Chris said taking Merri's hand in his and squeezed it.

"Have you ever thought about having kids " Chris asked looking at Merri with that twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe one day I suppose but I need to find a man whose baby making material with first. A man who I know will make a good husband and father. A man a lot like you " Merri told a now speechless Chris.

Chris sat opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish before finally finding his voice again.

"You got something you want to ask me there or was that you asking in a round about way for me to fill the 2 roles you just mentioned " Chris said making sure he had eye contact with Merri when he asked.

Merri stared in to the big deep eye's of Chris and knew she couldn't lie. Seeing and hearing the hope and fear in his question as he asked it she knew she would tell the truth.

"I suppose I am yes, but not just yet. I have a few things I want to do first before I give it all up to be a wife and mother ".

They finished their salad and walked in to the lounge with their coffee to finished the conversation about Christmas. As Chris went to sit down he remembered one of the presents he bought that day so jumping back up walked back in to the kitchen to retrieve the gift. Bringing it back through with him he sat down next to Merri and pulled the small gift out. Passing it to Merri he watched as she looked between the gift and Chris. Chris nodded his head and that was all it took for paper to fly all over as she ripped the paper off.

As she opened the box Chris caught a glimpse of her reaction as she lifted out a small bear with the name Merri across the front. Then reaching in she lifted out another bear with the name Chris on it. They were beautiful little bears with little Santa hats on and strings to hang them from the Christmas tree. As she went to but the box down she caught a glimpse of something else in the box. Carefully she lifted out a small pair of white doves who were joined at the wing. In small black letters written on the doves were their names and in between was the words Christmas 2014. Merri ran her fingers over the doves and their names and it brought a tear to her eye. It was a beautiful ornament so standing up she took Chris's hand and pulled him to standing. Taking the doves in one hand she passed the bears to Chris, walking over to the tree she stood looking at it and finding a spot right in the front of the tree in the middle she placed the doves. Then taking the bears she placed one either side of the doves. Stepping back she wrapped her arm around Chris's waist and leaning up she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you there beautiful and they look perfect on our Christmas tree ".

Standing watching the light play across the new decorations she was amazed how natural it felt to be standing side by side with Chris looking at their ornaments on their Christmas tree. Merri knew that no matter what happened, what she had now she would fight tooth and nail to keep. For the first time in a long time she belonged somewhere and she belonged with someone.

"You want to help me hang the rest of the decorations up I got today " Chris asked he looked at Merri and she smiled back at him.

"Sure, lets get stuck in " letting go off Chris she walked in to the kitchen to pick up some holly garlands she had seen lying on the bench.

Coming back in to the living room she placed a couple on the ends of the fire mantle and then went in the passage to place the other. Chris just followed behind adding his left a bit right a bit speech. Merri seemed happy to hang the decorations up so he let her. Even the ceiling decorations were soon up as they worked together to put them up. After an hour and half the place looked well and truly decorated. There was enough decorations in the house to decorate a whole street never mind one house. Sitting down on the couch and flopping back in to it they both sat and admired their handy work.

"We done good in here Merri, you can tell its Christmas now " Chris smiled as he took Merri's hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Lets go find dinner I am famished "Chris told Merri as he stood from the couch and pulled her up with him.

Going in to the kitchen they set about making dinner together before sitting at the table to eat. They ate and talked about what they would have for Christmas dinner the next day. Once they cleared away the dishes and they had washed, dried and put away they went in to the living room an sat on the couch. Chris sat at the end and Merri lay down with her head resting in his lap. Switching the TV on Merri found a music channel playing Christmas music and start with she lay humming along and slowly started to sing along and then she got up and dragging Chris to his feet she managed to get him to dance with her to a couple of the slower one. It was then Chris had an idea. Telling Merri to get ready he went and got ready himself.

Once they were ready they left the house and went in to town to watch the carol signing. Merri's face lit up when she saw where they were. She was turning in to a holiday junkie just like him and he loved her even more for it. Taking her in his arms Chris did a very slow sway to the Christmas carols making sure he joined in with her singing as they went round. When the signing was finished he stepped back from her a little so he could see her face. The smile on her face it all so taking her face in his hands her bent in and kissed her slowly, drawing out the kiss.

"I love you Merri, more than you will ever know " he whispered against her lips before pulling back and linking her arm to go home.

When they got home it was getting late so Chris made hot chocolate instead off coffee while Merri went and got ready for bed. When she came back down Chris was sat on the couch with the 2 cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Sitting a little side ways on the couch Chris picked his hot chocolate up and lifted his arm for Merri to squish up against him. Merri picked her drink up and did just that, getting a close as she could to Chris. they hadn't put the main light on in the room but the tree lights flashed on the tree. Sitting drinking their hot chocolate they were happy to just cuddle up and drink watching the light on the tree.

Merri finished her drink and sat up yawing. Turning to Chris she took his cup off him and put them both in the sink in the kitchen. Coming back in to the lounge she pulled Chris to his feet and putting her arms round him she kissed him.

"If we don't get to bed then Santa won't come and we won't get any presents " Merri told Chris as she took his hand and turning the tree light off she pulled him up the stairs.

Merri climbed in to bed and waited for Chris to get ready for bed. When Chris climbed in to bed she shuffled in to his arms and they fell asleep with in minutes both dreaming of how magical Christmas was turning out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2 I thought I might get this finished in this chapter but I just couldn't wrap it up so to speak. So there will be at least one more chapter to follow which should bring the story to an end.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is the last chapter. I didn't think I would ever find a way to end it nice and happy. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Even though its the end reviews are all ways welcome. I know its late but Merry Christmas to you all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

As Chris woke from his deep sleep he reached across to pull Merri to him but found the bed empty. Opening his eyes he reached over for his phone and hit the button to light the screen. As the screen lit up so did his face, there as his screen saver was a picture he had taken of Merri all done up when they were playing in the snow. She had a huge smile on her face and she looked so happy and content. Looking at the time he realized it was still early as it was showing as just gone 06:00. Climbing out of bed the cool air hit his skin and he shivered. Putting his sweat pants and t-shirt he slowly made his way down stairs checking the rooms for Merri on the way down. As he came to the foot of the stairs he saw the lights on the tree twinkling on the hall wall so he came round the frame of the door and looked in the lounge. There sitting curled up on the sofa staring at the tree was Merri. She had either fallen asleep or was so deep in thought she never heard him come down the stairs.

Coming in to the lounge he came round and stood in front of Merri so as not to startle her if she was awake and he creeped up on her. He didn't feel like being tackled to the floor this early in the morning. As he came round he saw she was awake but deep in thought. When her field of vision was disturbed by Chris she looked up at him and smiled. Sitting down next to her he pulled her in to his arms and kissed her hair. as he took her hands in his he felt how cold they were.

"Christ how long have you been down here your freezing" as he pulled her tighter to him and pulled the throw from the back of the chair.

As he pulled her in to his lap he covered her with the blanket and tucked her in as best as he could. Rubbing one hand up and down her back he used his other hand to hold her hands and try to warm them up. He felt her warm up and slowly lift her head to look at him.

"Don't tell me you were one of those kids that waited up all night just to Santa but ended up falling asleep on the couch "Chris said laughing as he looked down at Merri.

"I thought I was dreaming.I thought my mind was playing tricks on me and when I came down here all this would be gone. I was to scared to come back up stairs as I thought I would walk in to the bedroom and you would be gone as well so I stayed here so i knew this part at least was real " Merri told Chris as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Chris heart ached as he heard Merri say those words. Looking down at her he decided it was time to give her one of her presents. Placing her back on the couch he went under the tree and picked up the small box that he palced there yesterday with the other gifts he bought. Coming back to sit down he saw Merri sit up and look at him.

"I was going to save this one till last but after what you just said I think you need it now " as he passed the present over to Merri.

Merri took the small gift and smiled as she ran her finger over the top before she ripped the paper off and looked at the box before slowly opening it. There sat tucked in a red cushion was a ring. It was a silver and gold band with a small heart on the front of it. Taking the ring out the box she turned it in his fingers and caught sight of something on the inside. Tilting it so she could see the inside she read the small words there. Chris loves Merri 2014 was engraved in tiny letters. Running her finger over the words yet again she felt herself start cry and she couldn't stop herself.

"Please don't cry, If you don't like it we can get a different one. I hate to see you cry cause there's nothing I can to do to make the tears go away " Chris told Merri as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"No it's beautiful, it's just that I am not sure what to expect after it. I had a ring once before but it didn't last, I couldn't stand it if the same happened to us " she told him still running her finger over the words on the inside.

Chris took the ring of her her took her right hand in his. Kissing her ring finger he slowly slid the ring on and once it was in place he kissed it again. Keeping her hand in hos he looked her in the eyes and used his other hand to hold her chin up so he could keep eye contact,

"I want you to take this ring as it's name suggest, a promise from me to you that I will all ways be here for you no matter what. I love you Meredith Brody and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much. I want to be there when you wake and when you fall asleep, when you feel happy but most of all if you feel sad. I want to share everything I have with you now and forever. Some day god allowing I want to be able to call you my wife and maybe just maybe the mother of my children. I will never hurt you if I can help it but I fear at some point I may but know if I do I will do everything in my power to put it right if I can. When you look at this ring never forget that I love you more than words could ever say".

Chris finished speaking and kissed Merri trying to transfer his feelings in to a more physical state. When he pulled back after the kiss he saw she was smiling which in turn made him smile. Seeing her happy was what made him happy and that was what was important.

"Thank you for the ring and the words it came with. I know you love me and I know you will be by my side now and forever. God willing one day I would be honoured to be you wife and with a little help from you be the mother of your children. I love you Christopher LaSalle and I will be here by your side now and all ways " and she reached up and kissed him making sure he understood how she felt.

They sat for a few moments in silence after the kiss ended just enjoying the closeness and the words they had just shared.

"You ready for more presents now "Chris said laughing as he got up and went to the tree to get the rest of Merri's presents from under it.

"The first one on top I bought a few weeks back so I bought it before we became us but the rest I got yesterday when I was out " as he handed her the small pile of gifts.

Merri looked at Chris then back at the gifts then made light work of the wrapping paper on them all. Opening the first gift she found a book on local food and cooking which she had to admit she did need. The next gift was a picture frame with a selection of pictures in that she didn't even know Chris had taken. Most of them were from the days in snow hell but she had to admit they were nice pictures. Also included were a couple of pictures which must have been taken when they were out in the field. The pictures were nice and she had to say that Chris had caught her good side. Her favorite picture had to be a one with them both in when they were making snow angels. It was off them both lying flat on their backs with arms out wide laughing. Resting the frame at her feet she turned back to the present on the couch. Taking the paper off she opened the box to reveal a necklace and key chain set. The necklace was a women's necklace but the key chain was a mans. Taking the necklace out the box she turned the little heart over and on the back she saw the word Chris. Turing the key chain she saw the name Merri. Passing the necklace to Chris he clasped it round her neck then ran a finger over the heart on the front.

The finally thing left was the card he bought so he passed it to Merri and sat back. Watching her open it he knew he had picked the right one when she pulled out the card and smiled. After reading the card Merri reached over and kissed Chris as she said thank you against his lip. Pulling her in to his arms he hugged her tight letting his hands wrap in hers. They stayed that way a minute or 2 till Merri sat up and looking at Chris then the tree she got up and went to retrieve the present she had bought Chris from under it. Coming back to sit beside him carrying the gifts she bought him she passed him the first gift.

Opening the first gift Chris found a book on how to make any holiday special. It had tips and advice on how to survive any holiday that came along from hallowe'en to Christmas and every other excuse for a holiday. Chris laughter when he opened it as he loved every holiday they had come up. Passing him the next gift he ripped the paper off the find a phone cover. It wasn't till he turned it over he saw a picture on the back of both Merri and him playing in the snow. It looked like from when they were building a snowman. Pulling his phone out his pocket he clicked it on the back and smiled. Turning his phone to Merri he showed her the cover on the phone then turned the phone pressing the button so the screen lit up showing her the screen saver he had put up of her.

"No matter which side I look at I have you on either side" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Passing him the final gift she had bought him he looked at the small box and this time he took his time opening it. Inside was a small box which had him puzzled as he didn't do jewelrey. Opening the box he found a watch that there names on the screen inside. Taking the watch out he went to put it on but when the light caught the underside he saw writing. Sure enough he turned it over to find the message

" Chris, love you always Merri xxx".

Smiling he put the watch on and opening his arms Merri shuffled across the couch and it to his arms using his chest as a pillow she weaved her arms round his back and pulled him closed.

"Thank you for the gifts, it would seem we share similar taste when picking gifts. We must have followed each other round the shops yesterday" Chris whispered in to Merri's ear.

The sat together in each other's arms as they both thought of how lucky they were. It was then Chris's stomach decide it wanted feed by the loud rumble that came from it. They both laughed and stood up walking in to the kitchen still arm in arm.

"As it Christmas Day I am going to cook you a traditional Christmas breakfast. So I hope you like pancakes, hot chocolate, waffles, syrup and anything else I can find with sugar on it or in it" as Chris escorted Merri to the table and held the chair out for her.

Chris made himself busy with the pancakes and waffles as the milk heated up for the hot chocolate. Find the marshmallows he put them on the table then found a box of lucky star cereal in the cupboard. Taking the box, 2 bowls and some spoons to the table he went back to dishing up the waffles and pancakes. Once all the food was on the table he went and made the hot chocolate and made sure he added extra chocolate to Merri's. Bringing the drinks over he sat down next to Merri and helping himself to a pancake he looked at Merri who thought she was having a sugar over load just looking at the food never mind eating it. This was her first breakfast like this so she decided to make the most of it.

After eating at least one bit of everything and adding enough marshmallows to her hot chocolate to fill half the cup Merri sat back and watched Chris finish his bowl of lucky stars. The amount of sugar they had both eaten would see them though a weeks sugar rush never mind a meals worth. As Chris finished his cereal Merri sat with her hands holding her hot chocolate cup and she couldn't help but keep looking at her ring. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at it, the words that were spoken when he put it on played over in her head. Looking at the ring she knew that she would do everything in her power for the man sat next to her, the man who held her heart. Feeling him watching her she looked up to see hi sat with a smile on his face.

"I take it you like the ring the way your looking at it. I wasn't sure at first if a ring was a good " and before another word left his lips Merri silenced him with a kiss.

"I am still kind of speechless to be honest. I keep looking to make sure it's real and still there" Merri said as she twirled the ring round her finger.

"Come let's clear these up and then go see what films we can watch as I know they will have some on TV" as he pulled Merri to her feet and they cleared the table away.

Once the dishes were done they went and sat on the couch and flicked through the channels till they found The Santa Clause and snuggling up they sat and watched the film. Once it was finished Chris suggest a walk to burn off some of the sugar from breakfast and Merri happily agreed. Getting ready they went for a walk round the local neighbour hood. As they walked they passed kids playing on there new bikes and scooters and playing football in the park. After walking round the park they decided to head home and see what they could gather together to make of them had ever done a Christmas type dinner so it would be fun to interesting to see how it works out.

Arriving home they went straight in the kitchen to make a start on lunch. Merri grabbed the vegetables and set about preparing them will Chris set about cook the small joint of meat. Once the meat was cooking and the potatoes and vegetables were done they went back to the lounge and sat watching The Santa Clause 2. It was a very lazy day for them both which they didn't get to do very often due to work so they made the most of doing absolutely nothing but most of all doing it with each other. As they lay in each other's arms watching the film they couldn't help but kiss and touch each other, never losing some form of intimite contact with the other. Once the film was finished Chris went and checked on the meat and out the rest of the dinner on to cook while Merri went and found the bottle of wine they had bought to go with dinner and some glasses. Placing them on the table they went and sat on the couch to watch the final Santa clause movie.

When the film was finished they got up and went in to the kitchen to see if lunch was ready. They both helped serve the lucky on to the plates and for a first attempt they were both surprised how well it turned out.

"So far today I have eaten what I would normally eat over the course of 3 days never mind 1" Merri said as she lay on the couch after lunch.

"So you don't fancy dessert then" Chris asked as he pulled out a cheesecake from behind his back .

"Oohh cheesecakes, I can definitely make room for some cheesecake" as she sat up and grabbed a fork of Chris.

Tucking in to the slice of cheesecake Chris had brought through she sat back happily and managed to finish the whole slice .

"I swear these jeans have shrunk since I put them on" Merri protested as she un-did the button and then the zip.

Chris stood at the back of the couch laughing. Seeing Merri lie on the couch looking happy and content with her jeans lose on her very slender and very sexy waist he couldn't help but smile. Seeing him smile down at her Merri quirked and eye brow and starred at him.

"Do you realise how beautiful and not to mention sexy you look lying there" Chris told Merri as he reached down with his hand and ran a finger along her jaw before cupping her cheek.

Merri blushed a little at his comment but closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand. Removing his hand he walked round the couched nudged Merri to move over. Merri turned on her side and Chris lay down beside her draping his arm over her waist. Laying small kisses along her forehead and down her nose he came to a stop just before he reached her mouth. Locking eyes with her he smiled and bent in to kiss her. When they need for air caught them he pulled back and saw Merri stifle a yawn. Slotting both his arms round her he pulled her to his chest so her head rested on him. Stroking her face he felt her slowly drifting off to sleep so he rested his head on hers and joined her in sweet slumber.

Waking a few hours later Chris went to stretched out but found he had a weight on his whole body. Looking down he saw the weight was a very sexy looking Merri who had somehow managed to crawl her way on top of Chris and now had him pinned to the couch. Slowly stroking his fingers up and down Merri's back he watched as she moved a little before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Good evening beautiful, enjoy that nap? I know I did but I need to get up and move as I have lost movement in some of my limbs due to a heavy weight on me" Chris said as he smirked at Merri.

"Heavy weight on you" as she thumped his arm.

Chris gave her one of his award winning smiles that she couldn't resist so she moved and rolled off him then went to stand up. Chris stood up and stretched out moving his legs and arm to get the blood flowing. Merri told Chris she was going upstairs to get changed as he went in the kitchen to make coffee.

Coming down stairs Merri was greeted with the smell of coffee and something cooking. Going in the kitchen she was greeted with the site of coffee on the table and Chris was dishing out soup in to 2 bowls. There was fresh cut bread on the table along with the block of butter. It smelt wonderful and Merri was amazed how hungry she felt after all she had eaten that day. Sitting down at the table Chris brought the soup over and sat down next to her passing her soup to her.

Sitting eating their soup they ate in peace enjoying the soup and bread. When they were finished Merri stood from the table and went to the fridge to find the cheesecake which see had at lunch time.

"I swear you have hollow legs today, I have never seen you eat so much" Chris laughed as Merri stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to eat the cheesecake.

When she was finished she put her dirty dishes in the sink and went to lie on the couch. Chris finished cleaning up and came to join her. Once he was lying on the couch Chris looked at Merri and with that awarding winning smile on his fear his bent and kissed Merri before pulling back a little. Reaching round to his back pocket he pulled out a small green and red twig like item. Bring it round he placed it above their heads and looked at Merri then up at his hand. Merri looked up and seeing what Chris was holding she couldn't help but giggle.

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen any of that hanging up. I thought there would be some with the rest of green stuff that arrived. So do you intend to use it or just get arm ache holding it there " Merri's asked licking her lips.

"I will definitely be using it and this is not the only piece, there's another piece attached to the bed" Chris said as he edged forward and captured her lips.

As they come up for air their eyes locked and they saw in the other's eyes all their hopes and dreams for the future.

"Shall we take this upstairs and find that other piece of mistletoe " Merri asked as she went to stand up and held her hand out to Chris.

"Merry Christmas princess, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and I hope this is just the first of many we spend together " Chris said as he lend forward and placed a gently kiss on Merri's lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too, I had a wonderful Christmas and I know this will be the first of many many more to come " Merri told Chris as she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>One year later.<p>

As Chris and Merri sat on the couch after they had their dinner Merri looked at the sparkling engagement ring that shone on her left ring finger then across at the promise ring on her ring finger of her right hand. Everything changed a year ago that day when Chris gave her the promise ring and side he would all ways be there. Today he gave her an engagement ring with the idea of making it a long engagement due to the way things were now. Chris pulled Merri to him and rested her back against his chest. Sliding his arms round her waist he rested his hands over the small bump that had started to show in the last month. Slowly stroking his fingers over her bump Chris leaned in a placed a kiss on Merri's neck. Working his way up to her ear.

"Things will be so different next year with a baby around to celebrate it with us " Chris's whispered to Merri as he nibbled her ear.

" I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl, they will love Christmas and all the lights " Merri said as she rested her hands over his on her bump. Just then the baby kicked and Chris jumped at the feeling as it was the first time he had felt it move.

"Wow that's amazing, that has made my day feeling that " Chris said as he looked down at where their hands rested.

"I am sure in a few months you can fell it as much as you want when there kicking you in the back and keeping me awake all night" Merri told Chris as she looked at her baby bump.

"I love you Meredith Brody soon to be LaSalle and I love you too little one more than either of you will ever know" Chris whispered against Merri's ear

"We both love you too" Merri replied to Chris just as the baby kicked again.


End file.
